Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Alternate Symphony
by Gray02
Summary: The United Earth Sphere Alliance has despotic control over the Earth and Colonies. After enduring their tyrannical rule for so long the Colonies decide to rebel and send five elite soldiers to Earth. However, not everything goes as planned and not everyone is who they seem.
1. The Falling Star He Saw

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, obviously.

* * *

Ch.1 The Falling Star He Saw

In After Colony 195 the United Earth Sphere Alliance ruled the earth and colonies, oppressing and removing anyone they deemed a threat. Their totalitarian rule has caused five colonies to secretly rebel against the organization and send five elite soldiers to free them and to attain peace. This silent rebellion is known as Operation Meteor.

R-

On Colony 1 a young pilot prepares to launch with instructions to head for Earth. The screen in their cockpit came on showing an elderly man with long gray hair and small black circular glasses,

"Well are you ready?"

"Yes Dr. J" replied the pilot.

"Well, let Operation Meteor begin then. Good luck kid." The pilot nodded and the screen went back to show the abundance of outer space. From this point of view it appeared that space and Earth lived together in tranquility but looks were very deceiving. Relena Peacecraft one of the last living royal members of the Peacecraft monarchy knew very well that what she was doing would go against everything her father believed in. She had little memories of her father and mother due to their assassination when she was just a toddler. It was thanks to her father's close and loyal followers that she grew to learn her lineage and the beliefs of it as well.

It was only by chance that she met Doctor J and after a time, became involved in Operation Meteor. She could have stayed in L1 and continued to live the life of a privileged diplomat's daughter, but she wanted peace between the Earth and Colonies more than she wanted safety and security.

Relena knew that to attain peace one could not just wait for freedom to be handed to them, it required great effort and sacrifice to achieve and maintain. That is why she accepted the role of becoming Wing Gundam's pilot. Now, as she flew towards the Earth with her Gundam, Relena felt that whatever obstacles she'd encounter, she would complete her mission. The path she has chosen to walk would be painful and exhausting, but Relena understood that this was the only road to she could take to bring peace. As she approached the Earth Wing Gundam began notifying her that a civilian space shuttle was blocking her entry into Earth.

"I don't have time to maneuver around it without being spotted," she thought grimly, "I'll have to shoot it down." Her orders were made clear before her departure, no one was to see her. She had to remain unseen for as long as she possibly could. Relena aimed her buster rifle at the shuttle and prepared to fire. "Forgive me," she said sorrowfully.

N-

"Everything going smoothly?" asked a dark haired woman.

"Yes Lieutenant there's nothing to report, looks like everything's calm so far," replied one of the two pilots.

"Very well then carry on." The Lieutenant and her two subordinates were patrolling the Earth's atmosphere and they would be returning to base soon. They were given details of their mission but it appeared as if it might have to be canceled. Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, a member of the United Earth Sphere Alliance and of the OZ organization, was known for being a skilled strategist in battle. Not only that but a ruthless teacher as well since some of the best officers and soldiers in the Alliance and OZ where once under her tutelage.

However even with these accomplishments she did not graduate at the top of her class, coming in second to her close friend Zechs Marquise. Many referred to him as the Lightning Count due to his incredible speed on the battlefield. Few people knew of his true identity of being a Peacecraft. Zechs told her of his lineage when they attended the Lake Victoria Military Academy together, after they had gained each other's trust and respect. Duty separated them currently but they kept in contact.

Noin was alerted by one of the pilots that the Alliance's satellite surveillance had picked up five meteorites going towards Earth. But Noin knew that meteorites wouldn't follow the wave course towards Earth so smoothly.

'So this is the Colonies Operation Meteor that Zechs had mentioned,' she thought.

"How many can we catch?" She asked the pilots.

"Only one, the one headed for Easter Eurasia," said the pilot. And they pulled up a view of the shuttle. She noticed it was on a direct collision course with a civilian space shuttle.

"It's going to hit that civilian shuttle!" said the second pilot.

"He wouldn't, it would botch their mission since they are supposed to enter Earth without being noticed. Either way prepare to engage that shuttle. Shoot it down." She announced. This had been their mission, to capture the pilot and, if possible, the weapon that was sure to be inside the shuttle as well.

H-

"Well at least our business in the Colonies didn't take so long and we'd made it back in time to celebrate your birthday Heero". Heero Lowe Yuy nodded at his father Odin Lowe Yuy. His original name was just Odin Lowe but when the famous pacifist politician Heero Yuy was assassinated Odin changed his last name to the former pacifist, out of respect and admiration for his efforts towards peace. Mr. Yuy decided afterward to follow in the pacifist footsteps and hoped his son would continue the fight should anything happen to him. However both Odin and Heero were more realistic in their approach towards peace and knew that words alone would not convince delegates to sway to pacifist views.

So Odin financed rebels who fought against power hungry and cruel persons with power within the political and military arenas. Heero had discovered his father's rebellion at a very young age and had asked to be trained as a soldier. Odin was hesitant at first of allowing his only son to be exposed to the horrors of war. Yet he knew his son was not an average child and if Heero truly wanted to be trained he would find a way.

So Odin personally trained him. Only close friends knew that Odin Lowe was once a master assassin himself but to the disappointment of his tutors he didn't continue his career as an assassin, but as a politician. Heero was known by his father's allies to have surpassed Odin and many other elite soldiers, some even nicknaming him the "Perfect Soldier".

While Heero's father had political business in the Colony Summit meeting, he had kept busy by infiltrating the Alliances base in the same colony to gain any new information that could be to their advantage.

'Even so,' he thought, 'These talks and rebellions are only getting us so far. And at this rate more people will be dead before any sort of peace is established.' He looked out at space. He also believed that even if peace was achieved between the Alliance and the Colonies it wouldn't last very long and would eventually turn into an official war. That is why he felt his birthday wasn't so significant, he didn't expect to live very long. He planned to tell his father that he was going to join the rebellion as a full time rebel against the Alliance, instead of pursuing a career in the political stage.

'What is that?' he thought. A shuttle had passed by them and was racing towards the Earth ahead of them.

"Looks like Operation Meteor has begun" his father spoke. Heero looked at his father expecting an answer, but only getting a tired smile in reply.

"Hn," he returned his gaze towards the retreating shuttles form. 'I'll just research this operation when we get back home,' he thought.

R-

Relena swiftly dodged the shots coming from the Alliance Shuttle.

'So they've seen me,' she thought. 'Well I guess I have no choice but start sooner than I expected'. She continued heading for the Earth knowing the Alliance Shuttle would follow.

'At least that civilian shuttle was sparred, and its possible they didn't see me.' The shuttle she was in had served its purpose and she promptly removed it, allowing her fighter craft form to take flight. In this mode she could lose the Alliance shuttle pursuing her, they'd broken through the Earth's atmosphere and were now above the ocean. Relena could speed off and conceal herself before they could even catch up. Although she was then stopped when Wing Gundam informed her that the Alliance shuttle was carrying mobile suits.

With her mission altered Relena turned around and began assaulting the military shuttle. A Leo suit came out of the shuttle and she quickly got above them ready to shoot them down. But the pilot proved to be capable and shot at her with their canon which she dodged and passed by them, intending to hit them from below. Which gave the Leo the chance to hit her right wing, her gundam notified her that it had retained little to no damage. 'Not bad,' she thought. Two Aries suits followed right after the Leo and charged her. So she switched the fighter craft from its fighter jet mode into its mobile suit form and faced the opposing Aries.

"Now I can really start," she said and aimed her buster rifle at the Aries, shooting them down.

N-

'What kind of suit is that?' Noin thought as she witnessed the mobile suit shoot down the two Aries. She immediately made her Leo parry the attack from the foreign suit's beam saber. She hit them with her shield and tried cutting them down with her own beam saber. But it quickly blocked her, yet by doing so they had left their midsection open. What they didn't expect was for her not to take the opportunity to attack but to take a firm grip on their suit and send them plummeting to the ocean below.

'Whatever this suit is I intend to find out, we can't do that if it's been damaged too much,' she smiled and exited her cockpit and jumped away from her Leo. She hurriedly opened her parachute.

"Lieutenant Noin!" she heard on her ear piece.

"What is it?" she replied to the pilots in the shuttle, while the two suits went down towards the ocean.

"Based on the statistics we've just receive that suit is made entirely of gundanium alloy."

"So it was a Gundam," she said aloud. 'I didn't think the Colonies would be so technologically advanced, let alone have the resources to build mobile suits like that,' she admitted. She watched both suits crash into the water sinking immediately due to their combined inertia.

"Lieutenant," the pilot continued, "the Marina Mother Ship is offering to salvage the foreign suit if you want."

"Sure, tell them it sank in the J.A.P. Point of the Asia Area," she said.

'It's a shame about the pilot though, they couldn't have survived that crash,' she pitied them slightly.

H-

It had taken a few more hours but they had finally landed on Earth. He and Odin were immediately engrossed by reporters wanting to know how the Colony Summit had gone, if anything was resolved, or if the Colonies were really planning an attack on Earth.

'Another typical day, minus the acts of treason of course,' Heero mused. His father was then escorted away by Alliance soldiers so he could meet with a man known as General Septum. The soldiers offered Heero transportation so he could return home but he declined.

"I prefer to find my own way home," he said, that and he didn't trust the Alliance let alone their soldiers. So he walked. The sun was already setting when he was passing by a gated beach. He stared at a military plane flying overhead.

'This beach would have been a harbor or some public sight hadn't it been for them,' he thought. He continued walking until he spotted what appeared to be a human body washed up on the beach. He ran and opened the gate, when he reached them he noticed they were wearing a military uniform. Although he didn't like the Alliance that didn't mean he would automatically condemn this soldier to death.

'I'll just go inform the paramedics,' and he ran off.

U-

"So three of Noin's mobile suits were destroyed?" questioned Lady Une.

"Yes," answered Treize, "and they were made of gundanium alloy, in other words a Gundam."

"I have never heard of it before," she stated.

She and Treize where enjoying an opera before heading over to a meeting with the Alliances top officials. She would no doubt here about the destruction of the threes suits in the meeting.

"Cornel Treize, I will handle the officials in the meeting I'm sure they will overlook the incident with enough persuasion," said Lady Une.

"And I have informed Noin not to anger the Alliance any further, we are reaching a very critical time after all," said Treize.

Lady Une nodded. Although she was seen as on of the heads of the Alliance's 'Specials' unit, it was Treize Khushrenada that was truly their leader. And soon his organization would overthrow the United Earth Sphere Alliance.

H-

Heero returned after calling for help. While he waited he decided to remove the soldier's helmet to help improve their breathing. But what he saw next caught him off guard.

"It's a girl?" he said as the girl's golden blonde hair fell limp behind her.

'That would explain why she's smaller than an average soldier,' he thought. Heero saw her open her eyes and immediately jump up and step back from him, while using her hand to cover half her face. Heero immediately was on guard but merely said "Stay calm the paramedics are almost here," and they both heard the sirens of the ambulance come closer.

"Did you see?" she asked.

"See what?" he questioned.

Then as the ambulance approached them the girl quickly pressed a button on her chest and hit her wrist which caused a small explosion. However the explosion only knocked her down a few feet away. She growled but stood and ran towards the ambulance. Swiftly removed the three paramedics from her way. She then kicked down the window of the ambulance, double kicked the driver out of the car, and sped off. Heero stared intently at the retreating ambulance.

"Hn . . .A female soldier refusing help from the military. Is she a covert rebel as well?" pondered Heero.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone I'm completely new to this but give me as much constructive criticism as you want. I will eventually get a handle on this so just bear with me. This story has been on my mind for a while so it felt good to finally write it. Hope this wasn't too bad for you guys and I'm planning to post the chapters based off the anime episodes. But since this is an "alternate" universe not everything is going to follow the series and I might make a few changes or cut off some scenes if I feel it would benefit the story. So tell me what you think and have great day! :)


	2. Enter Lady Death

Ch. 2 Enter Lady Death

H-

Returning to school didn't bother Heero. It was encountering all of the student body that slightly annoyed him. Even though he did his best at dissuading his fellow students from conversing with him, they continued to follow and hang around him. The school roof is the only place he can find any solace, no one goes up there because it tends to be too windy for some of the students. Throughout the day more than a few people had already asked him about his father's political gala he threw every year. It would also be used to celebrate his birthday.

The guest that would be attending would be fellow politicians and a few undercover rebel leaders who would exchange information while the festivities commenced. For now Heero walked the grand hallways of his school towards his class. The sun's rays pierced through the large arched windows and illuminated everyone. But he saw one face that didn't belong. Gold blonde hair passed by him. He began turning around until he was pulled back to the direction he was going. Heero sharply turned his head toward the person grabbing his wrist.

"Oh common Heero you're already at the school don't think about ditching class now. You've had plenty of time to relax up there in Space any way," said an energetic student with brown hair.

Heero pulled his wrist out of the boys grasp and looked back. Everyone was already in class except for a few stragglers. He turned his gaze back at the boy waiting for him and continued on to his class.

'Some girl must have died her hair,' he concluded. But a small twinge in his gut tolled him otherwise.

Heero and his classmate went to their class each sitting in their respective desks. Heero's was close to the middle but far enough in the back so that it didn't allow his fellow students from watching him anymore than they already did. As he took his seat his teacher walked in followed closely by blonde headed girl.

The girl was from another class and she held no interest to him. However their teacher was scanning the class until her eyes rested on him and her face relaxed. Heero narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Ms. Darlian! Thank goodness we thought we lost you!" the teacher smiled warmly.

The girl next to Heero stood up and began walking down the aisle to the teacher. He had paid no attention to her before but now Heero's face remained impassive, and his eyes widened slightly in recognition. She smiled shyly at the teacher, "Forgive me it's completely my fault, I got separated from Ms. Amy by the rush out there in the hallways. I fortunately remembered the classroom's number."

"That's alright we've got an impressive amount of students at Saint Gabriel's Academy, thank you Amy you may go to your class now." Amy nodded and smiled at the new student while walking away.

"Class today I will introduce a new student, Ms. Relena Darlian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled, her hands folded gently in front of her.

"You may return to the desk you were occupying Ms. Relena," says the teacher.

"Thank you," said Relena and walked back to her seat.

Heero watched her and as the class progressed he occasionally stared at her. He had no doubt in his mind that she was the same girl that had washed up at the beach. He never forgot a face, it was critical in his line of work as an assassin. Even if he wanted to forget the faces he'd seen. She on the other hand watched passively at the teacher, never giving him a glance.

'Why is she here?' he thought. Hiding away at school was fine and secure, a move he currently played himself and would do any where else . . . if he was on a mission. So his question wasn't why she was attending this school but for what reason did she stay?

By the end of class Relena walked briskly away, smiling warmly and greeting anyone that said hello. Heero didn't see her again but he would be vigilant of her until he discovered what her intentions were. For now she held little interest for him, despite her strange introduction, she might just turn out to be another rebel.

He went to the roof of the school again to contemplate his next move when he noticed another student leaning on their side against the railing. Relena Darlian stood still her school dress and waist long golden hair billowed in the wind. He stood silent for a second and then walked up to her. Relena's turquois eyes met his cold blue ones, but she gave him a small smile nonetheless. Heero knew the only way to get any information from Relena would require him to spend time with her. He was also the kind of person to get things done quickly and efficiently. So Heero calmly removed one of his father's invitations and handed it to Relena.

"My father's throwing a gala in two days and I can invite a few people for my birthday, attend if you wish," he said. He then turned to leave and walked back to the door when he heard a ripping sound. Heero looked back and saw his invitation fly across the roof of the school. He looked at Relena with an impassive face as she walked passed him.

"Please stay away from me," she said quietly and his eyes narrowed. Relena continued to the door and left leaving him alone.

'I would prefer to do just that,' he agreed mentally.

However, neither of the two were aware that the whole encounter was overheard by the same vigorous student Heero had encountered that morning.

N-

"So there are two of those mobile suits now Lieutenant?"

"In total there are five, and it appears they've destroyed multiple Alliance bases. We should count ourselves lucky; we survived an encounter with a Gundam". Responded Noin to her subordinate

She had reported the events with the Gundam to Master Treize. Four days had passed and now she was heading for a submarine that was under her command. She was to assist the Marina Mother ship in attaining the Gundam, or at least convince them to allow her to help. As they flew across the ocean Noin's thoughts shifted from the pilot of the fallen Gundam to the other four pilots that were still active.

'Recovering and analyzing this Gundam could help us determine any weaknesses they might have,' she thought.

Once they landed and were securely in the submarine, Noin contacted the Mother ship and offered her Pisces and Cancer mobile suits to the Marina, but in exchange they would help with repairs to her submarine.

"But Lieutenant, the subs in perfect order," said another soldier.

"I know but the Marina wouldn't accept my help if I just offered normally. They do want the credit after all. And what's more appealing to them is that I'm using my resources and not theirs," she replied.

The Marina accepted and Noin promptly dispatched two Pisces and one Cancer. It didn't take them very long to locate the Gundam.

"Lieutenant, I'll go ahead send the coordinates to the Pisces and Cancer," said one soldier.

"Alright," permitted Noin. She would've preferred to go out herself but she knew guiding her unit was just as important as being on the frontlines.

"Ma'am the radar has picked up mobile suits from the Marina," informed one of her soldiers.

"Huh, the Marina's captain caught on a lot quicker than I expected," she looked at the radar which then registered a disturbance. "An explosion," she said surprised but remained calm.

"A few suits have been destroyed around the same area we are in now," says the soldier as the radar showed more explosions occurring.

Noin then gave orders to stop the engines of the submarine but to let the Pisces's and Cancer continue.

'What's going on?' she wondered.

Marina-

"Captain we've lost contact with our mobile suits!' exclaimed his soldier.

"Fire the torpedo's at those coordinates!" ordered the Captain of the Marina Mother ship.

"But Captain what about Lieutenant Noin? Her submarine is still in the area" stated one of his men.

"For all we know they could be the enemy! Launch!" commanded the Captain.

N-

Torpedoes began exploding around the submarine. 'Damn that foolish Captain," Noin thought.

"What's going on Lieutenant?" asked one of Noin's men in the Pisces's, concerned over all the explosions undoubtedly being registered on his radar.

"It's alright, we're just having some trouble with the Marina. Regardless, be cautious our enemies closer than we think," she warned.

"Roger that," said the soldier.

Marina-

"Hah! Good luck surviving a torpedo shower like that!" exclaimed the Captain.

"Captain!" yelled another man. The Captain turned to his right to see that one of his ships had been cut in half and was set on fire. Then the ship to his left met the same fate.

"What's happening!?" he yelled when a mobile suit emerged from the water and landed on his ship. The captain stared in horror as the suit turned its green eyes toward his ship's tower and then cut them down with its thermal energy powered scythe. A helicopter tried escaping but the suit destroyed it before it got very far.

HS-

The pilot of the mobile suit looked over the surrounding chaos. Ships were in tatters and the pilot wasn't picking up anymore nearby.

"Sorry guys but anyone that sees me has to die" said the pilot. "Now let's see what they were doing here Deathscythe," and submerged themselves once again underwater.

The pilot was notified of four mobiles suits right below them and so dispatched a small flare bomb. As soon as it went off the pilot attacked cutting straight threw the two Pisces, leaving the Cancer alone. Maneuvering underwater would be a challenge but the pilot was more than capable. The Cancer charged at them and was able to get a hold on Deathscythe's head and bombarded it with its missiles.

When the Cancer released the Gundam thinking it had won the pilot launched their beam scissors at the Cancer which demolished it. Hilde Schbeiker didn't like death but eventually came to terms with it. She may be a soldier for peace, but that didn't mean her hands wouldn't be stained with the blood of the enemy and even worse of the innocent. She looked at the suit lying on the ocean floor and noticed that it had activated its self-detonation system.

"Huh, this suit looks exactly like mine. If its design is similar maybe the function aren't way off. Which means that the self-detonation system switch should be right about . . . here." She turned off the system by attaching her scythe on the back area of the immobile suit. "Yup, definitely has to be a Gundam," she pulled the suits arm around Deathscythe's shoulders and grabbed hold onto its waist.

"Might as well keep it for spare parts" she said cheerfully and headed for land.

T-

"So you want to join the circus?" said the Ringmaster. The girl had randomly requested an audience with him and right in the middle of a show. But the Ringmaster was intrigued so he agreed to meet her. Trowa Barton knew it wouldn't be easy for her to be accepted in so quickly into the circus. The Ringmaster took his job seriously and did everything he could for the wellbeing of his employees.

'The circus really was like a family' thought Trowa. He was leaning the right side of his body on the wooden crate watching the show, but to his left were the strange girl and his employer. He maintained a good distance away so as not to interfere with the "interview".

"Do you have any experience?" questioned the Ringmaster. She held up a resume and he looked over it. "This doesn't tell me anything" he said as he reviewed the sheet of paper.

Then the girl looked at Trowa. "Stay still," she ordered with a warning in her voice and promptly threw a dagger at him.

He remained in his pose but stood still as the dagger embedded itself deeply in the crate close to his face. The Ringmaster, and the lion keeper that had been close by, were utterly shocked. The girl drew out four more daggers and threw each at him individually. The second dagger landed behind his neck, the third near his chest, the fourth next to his knee, and the last in front of his throat. The Ringmaster had seen knife throwers before but none so daring at such a young age. He hired her and she smiled thankfully at him.

Trowa took it upon himself to retrieve the daggers from the impaled crate and handed them back to the girl. She stared at him for a second, "My names Catherine Bloom." she offered her hand out. He took it and shook her hand firmly, "Trowa Barton."

R-

Relena was well received by the other students at Saint Gabriel's. For the last two days she had been cheerful and kind to all who spoke with her. Her ability to connect with people was surprising to some but greatly admired. She completed the ordinary tasks required for a student, while also fulfilling her duties as a Gundam pilot. When she had entered the Earth jumping out of Wing Gundam before it hit the water was necessary on her part if she wanted to survive.

'Even with the parachute it still felt like I smashed myself against concrete,' she thought. But it had left her with the problem of preventing the Alliance from getting Wing.

'I won't have to worry about that anymore though,' she thought. During the past two days she had attained three torpedoes that she planned to use to activate her Gundam's self-detonation system. And once that was out of the way she could continue on with her mission. She was currently driving the ambulance she stole and heading to the local military marine base to launch them. It was already late afternoon and it was getting dark quickly. She was racing down the blissfully empty highway and for a moment she thought of Heero's party.

Relena had heard plenty about him on her first day at the academy. He was praised by girls and boys alike for his looks, intelligence, and his athleticism. The fact that interested Relena the most was that he was the son of Vice Foreign Minister Odin Lowe Yuy. Known for his talk and promotion of pacifism, she did not want to kill Heero and cause more grief then she needed to, especially to a pacifist. However, if he prodded any further she would have no choice. That's why she had refused his invitation. She wanted Heero to stay distant from her.

'He's hopefully enjoying his father's gala and forgotten all about me,' she and smiled sadly. Relena shook her head and focused on her present mission. On her way she passed by a black car with three men in it, Relena thought nothing of them as she went straight for the base.

H-

The gala was boisterous as intended and the guest had greeted their host and his son warmly. The festivities were being held in his father's back yard which was carefully prepared for the occasion. The roman pillars were cleaned along with the marble porch. The garden was coaxed to bloom beautiful and numerous flowers. And the grand fountain with one seahorse on each side was cleaned, but still a few flower petals managed to fall in.

The sun was already setting and the lights on the fountain had turned on. His father's secretary recommended using paper lanterns to light the party instead of their porch lights. And the guest loved it. He knew the majority of the people attending this event were supporters of pacifism, while others had been invited solely because of social politeness. The only attendants Heero was interested though were the rebel leaders. He had already spoken with all of them, he was just waiting for one more group to arrive.

"Mr. Yuy," he turned to see one of the maids staring at him. "The last guests have arrived sir," she said. He gave a curt nod and went to greet them. The three men had been taken inside the house to meet with Odin.

"There you are Heero! How've you've been?" said one of the men, the leader of one of his father's rebel factions.

"Well," he responded. The men laughed knowing he was a man of little words.

"Well sorry we couldn't get hear any faster. We had a few things to take care off and we saw this strange girl driving an ambulance, she didn't look any older than you do," he chuckled and so did Odin, but Heero didn't.

"Where was she heading," he demanded. Odin and his men stared at him bewildered by the commanding tone from his voice.

"Well she looked like she was heading for the military port," offered one man.

"Excuse me," he said and rushed towards the garage. He was sure that the girl driving the ambulance could be no one but Relena.

'What are you planning on now?' he thought feverishly.

R-

The military base had been thrown into chaos. Soldiers were trying to control the fires from spreading across the base and save their fellow comrades that were affected by the explosions. The concern for saving human life and maintaining the buildings gave Relena the advantage she needed to take out her Gundam.

'The wonders a few well-placed bombs could do,' she thought grimly and prepared her torpedoes to be lowered into the water. She needed the tools on the submarine to get her torpedoes in the water and had taken control over it by using a sleeping grenade. Instead of killing off all the soldiers and risking damage to the submarine by using a normal grenade, she used a Hypnos grenade that she learned to concoct herself, which was more effective than any other sleeping gas.

"Relena!" she grimaced knowing that voice well. She turned and saw Heero Yuy in a tuxedo, step onto the surface of the submarine. "So it is you," he regarded her coolly.

H-

"What are you doing Relena?" Heero questioned, but she silently turned her back on him. As he got closer to her he noticed the torpedoes lifted on the side of the submarine. She was still working with a few things and ignoring him.

"Relena tell me what you're doing," although it sounded like his usual monotone voice it was clearly a demand. He was now standing a few feet behind her.

"Heero," she turned her head to look back at him. And for the first time he saw sadness touch her features, especially her eyes. She then fully turned to him, her gun aiming at him. He narrowed his eyes and cursed himself for not having his drawn while her back was turned.

"You should've stayed away," her face hardened along with her eyes. "Goodbye, Heero." The sound of a gunshot resonated around them but it didn't come from Relena's gun.

"I would recommend you'd stay down girly. You alright mister?" asked a blue pixie haired girl. Her gun was drawn and was still aimed at Relena. Relena's arm was bleeding steadily and needed to be bandaged up quickly. Heero went over to her kneeling form, much to the confusion of the shooter, and reached for her bleeding arm. But Relena jumped swiftly to her left and reached for her gun, only for a second shot to scrape above her right knee.

"Really? You're going to die a lot faster if you overdo it," stated the shooter. Relena tried to stand but kneeled again, Heero then blocked the other girls range of fire to prevent her from shooting Relena any further.

"Enough!" he said loudly and the blue haired was bewildered by his reaction. Heero turned and began bandaging Relena's injuries. He had taken off and ripped his tuxedo's jacket to substitute as bandages.

"Great, how did I end up being the bad guy?" questioned the blue headed shooter. As Heero stood, now finished with bandaging Relena, he noticed something upon the horizon. It appeared to be two mobile suits coming towards them. However his observation was noticed and the unknown girl pulled out a flare stick and he grimaced while covering his eyes.

"Hey buddy if you want to live a little longer I suggest you get out of here," she said, still holding the burning stick. Since the girl was briefly distracted by Heero, Relena took the opportunity to run the short distance to her torpedoes.

"Dammit! Do you want to die!?" said the girl while she shot at Relena again. But Relena had already jumped on top of the torpedoes.

"It's my mobile suit!" replied Relena adamantly. She hit the torpedoes activation monitor which caused them to launch forward, causing Relena to fall off. The torpedoes rapidly met their target and sent both mobile suits underwater.

"Nooo!" screamed the girl as the explosion subsided.

The girl looked at Relena who was now unconscious and floating on her back in the water. Heero overheard the girl curse and say that Relena knew gundanium's impact tolerance. And that she was also the mobile suits pilot.

Heero glared at the two of them. 'Who were these girls?' He questioned knowing somehow they were connected.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Five Adamant Pilots

Ch. 3 Five Gundams Verified

R-

'I've been captured' thought Relena.

She was bound to a table, both her arms outstretched, and all her limbs were restrained thoroughly. As she attentively opened her eyes so as not to alert the supervisor that was sure to be there. She quickly deduced that she was in the treatment room of the 50th floor of the Alliance Number 3 medical building. Relena had to memorize any building that was remotely in touch with the Alliance military just in case of a mission or situations like these.

'Now how am I going to get out of this? Alive if possible' she thought. If she couldn't figure out a way to escape then her last resort would have to be death, even if she preferred not to. Although she agreed to be used as a tool for peace she still valued her life and the lives of others. This is why she did everything within her power to subdue her victims instead of killing them, using death as a finale resort. This briefly made her think of the blue haired girl that had shot her. Even though Relena had shot three torpedoes at Wing Zero she noticed that it was another Gundam that was carrying it to the base.

'That girl didn't want Heero to see either of the suits as well, she has to be the other suits pilot" she thought. She knew that Operation Meteor would be conducted by five pilots but none of them had ever been told about the others existence. Obviously they couldn't jeopardize each other's mission if they were captured.

'Like I am now' she thought 'how ironic'.

W-

"Respiration 27, Pulse 57, Temperature 34 C, and it appears those numbers are raising Major Chang". Spoke one of Wufei's assistance.

"Huh?" the assistant said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing I thought I saw some fluctuation" replied the assistant.

"Well keep monitoring and recording her data" said Wufei as he looked over the data already collected from the patient. Wufei Chang had joined the Alliance's military and was secretly performing guerilla attacks on other bases that weren't his own. He hated such indirect approaches but knew it's what his occasion called for. He was recently offered to join a strong rebel organization that was run by a pacifist politician and his son. But he didn't particularly like politicians and he wasn't too crazy on the idea of total pacifism either. The way he saw it when politicians talk of pacifism it's either to promote themselves or they truly want to end the war but don't produce solutions that could solve the problem of creating another conflict.

'And they usually always say the best road to peace is to reduce weapons production and send the soldiers home. If that would work don't they think we would have done it by now?' he thought.

"Major Chang there's a call for you, sir" said his assistant. Wufei walked over and picked up the phone. According to his intelligence the disk he had given him was protected by high level encoding and it wouldn't take any access codes.

"That girl had the disk hidden on her, so even the Alliances mother computer can't decode it?" he questioned. 'Interesting' he thought.

"Major Chang do you think she could be an intelligence member of some rebel organization?" asked the assistant.

"We can't be too sure, she could also be part of the Specials group" he said and glanced at the girls current data. "Although she appears to be in excellent physical condition, she has over two hundred inner bruises and a few broken bones. Yet the only visible damage is her gunshot wounds. The only thing we can confirm is that she's not an average girl" he stated.

The assistant asked about using truth serum but Wufei declined. He was curious of the girl but he would never be that desperate to resort to drug usage on a person.

HS-

"I should be heading over soon and I'm pretty sure I'll be at the rondevu point on time. Thanks again" and Hilde hanged up the pay phone. It was a nice day as she stepped outside and stared at the Alliance's medical facility.

"Now time to see how she's doing" she grinned walked towards the medical facility. Unbeknownst to her she was being followed.

H-

"Are her injuries that series?" Heero questioned the front desk nurse. He had arrived at the Alliances medical facility intending to see Relena. After the whole torpedo incident he intended to take her to his home to get her some treatment. However medical soldiers had shown up and had taken Relena to this hospital. The blue haired shooter had disappeared. He had returned to his home determined to find the answers that had eluded him. Heero stayed up for the majority of the night searching through different data sites that had anything to do with the new production of mobile suits and the so called "Operation Meteor" his father spoke of. His research had led him to a site from one Colonies medical data records that were heavily guarded. He managed to take it down with a virus that could be activated from his laptop to any system he came into contact with. The contents of the medical records had to do with a female patient with abnormally high ratings in the HCT or the Human Cessation Trial. This same patient was recommended highly to a man known as Instructor H. to participate in Operation Meteor. Before he delved in further the page blacked out from his screen and sent a virus of its own to attack his main frame. Heero managed to disassemble it without exerting himself but he could no longer view the medical data that had to do with the female patient. While his mind was in turmoil the nurse he spoke with returned with a boy around his age and of Asian descent dressed in the Alliance military uniform.

"I'm Major Wufei Chang" he introduced himself "we'd like to know a little more about your friend? Or is she your girlfriend" he asked smirking.

Heero narrowed his eyes, "there's not much to know" he answered, technically stating the truth.

"And she's not my girlfriend" he reinforced and turned to him. He recognized the major remembering that he was once offered a leader position in one of his father's rebel groups only a month ago. Wufei Chang had politely declined the position stating he preferred to work alone and continued working undercover in the Alliance. It would be difficult to tell if Wufei would still help him if Heero asked for a favor to get Relena out of the hospital. But whether or not he helped didn't matter. He had learned the layout of the building since he was a child, along with the other military facilities that were nearby. He would get Relena out if it was necessary.

R-

Without changing her vital signs or brainwaves, Relena began pulling on restraints again. If she used enough strength she would be able to breakthrough them. She then heard a buzzing noise on her right side and saw that one of the monitors was showing static until a figure appeared.

'It's that blue haired girl,' she thought as she read the girls lips.

"_I'm sure a talented girl like you has the ability to read lips, right?"_ she asked, but Relena wasn't capable of giving her a response. "_Well I have a few questions to ask you so I hope you're ready for an early checkout. Oh and my names Hilde by the way_," the monitor went back to static and Relena returned to her original state, she closed her eyes and lay still so as not to risk being caught any further. Hilde seemed earnest in her offer to escape.

'Hopefully her plan involves getting in and out without attracting too much attention' she thought and waited patiently for Hilde's move.

H-

They were currently taking the elevator to the 50th floor of the hospital. While on their way up the Major Chang took the time to speak and question him, but not solely on Relena.

"You were reported to be on the scene when the military was attacked the previous night" said Wufei. Heero remained stoic as he listened. "Although there's no evidence that you or that girl caused those explosions, it wouldn't clear you of being on the list of suspects."

"Will I be detained now?" he asked.

"You would have been last night, hadn't the men been under my command" offered Wufei. "Is this girl also part of your father's rebellion?" he pressed. Even if Wufei hadn't reported on them to his superiors doesn't guarantee that he's on his side. So he contoured with his own question.

"And if we were the ones that detonated the explosions would you turn us in?" he maintained a detached demeanor waiting for his reply. Wufei smirked "You guys rebel against the Alliance any way you see fit. But I wouldn't be stupid enough to have done it so close to my home and neither are you. You're covering for that girl" he stated, leaving no room for denial. The elevator stopped and opened the doors ending their conversation for the moment.

"Any changes?" Wufei questioned a man sitting by the monitors while they approached.

"Nothing to report sir" came the reply. Heero passed by him and looked through the glass window. Relena was still unconscious and was confined to a table.

He narrowed his eyes "why is she restrained" he demanded turning to Wufei.

"Because she's surprisingly stronger than she appears" he stated "as soon as we get a few things cleared up we'll be able to at least unbind her. For now all we can do is wait downstairs until she awakens." Heero thought it over but nodded at Wufei's offer and followed him to the door. As they made their way down the stairs they felt an explosion come from the room they just left.

HS-

Hilde entered the hospital room after letting the debris from the bomb settle and found the golden haired girl staring at her. She smiled and headed over.

"You could have found quieter ways in you know" she said. But Hilde laughed it off "where's the fun in that? Plus it makes for a good distraction as you know" referring to the golden girls bombing the military's marine base.

"Damn, how do you get these things off?" she said aloud.

"Just hand me your knife, I'll cut them down the middle" said the girl holding out her bloodied hand. "How did you? . . . Well you're crazier than I thought" as she noticed the girl had ripped through one of the bounds that held her right wrist down. As soon as she was free Hilde handed her a parachute and they ran off to the hallways until they saw windows leading to the outside. Hilde threw a grenade at the windows and she took cover along with the girl. They quickly got up after the grenade went off and jumped out of the new opening. She had a cane that used thermal energy to propel itself up like a helicopters rotor blades for a short period of time. The golden girl however had a parachute which she had released on time but the wind was stronger than they had anticipated and was heading quickly toward the cliffs.

"Oh God this can't end well" Hilde said franticly.

"Relena!" she heard someone scream.

Hilde looked on and grimaced as she witness the girl not only remove her parachute but roll down the rocky cliff as well. "Shit she's so dead" she said as she made it to the end of the cliff and landed on the beach. But to her relief the girl stood up and looked up at the hospital. However she was covered in a good amount of lacerations and bruises.

"Thank goodness. I really expected you to be dead. Next time I'll bring you a cane too." She smiled and the girl returned the gesture. "I'll need it to since I'm pretty sure my right leg is broke" she tried limping over but Hilde put the other girls arm over her shoulders to support her and headed to their ride. 'Well at least I know her names Relena' she thought and headed towards their ride.

C-

Catherine Bloom had arrived at the Alliance's Corsica base and remained hidden until the majority of the military's mobile suits were out in the open. That's when she had decided to use Heavyarms long range missiles to destroy the outer layer of mobile suits guarding Commander Bonaparte. She then damaged as much of the base as she could to nullify any more threats. Even so Catharine was still outnumbered and the enemy had managed to surround her.

"Cutting off any way of escape is technically the correct choice . . . however" she said and continued to eradicate the Leos surrounding her. "You should always wait and see the full potential of your opponent before striking" and she finished off the ground units. While Catharine was able to finish off a good majority of the military's forces she had ran out of bullets and missiles. "What a surprise" she smiled and released her army knife that was mounted on Heavyarms right arm. A group of Aries flew toward her one of them leaving its formation believing she was no longer a threat since she ran out of bullets. 'You might as well have shot yourself' she thought and prepared to slash through it. But before she could a shower of bullets came from behind them and finished of the remaining Aries.

D-

Dorothy Catalonia along with her Maganac Corps allies had come to, in putting it in more pleasant terms, inhibit the Corsica base from being anymore use to the Alliance military. However it appeared another suit that was red and greatly resembled hers had the same idea. All that was left in the base were a few struggling Aries. One of whom decided to shoot at her from above.

'Well I'll at least get to do something' she smiled and pulled out Sandrock's heat shotel's and flew toward the Aries. She dodged their assaults and encased them with her shotel's. "This is sometimes the hardest part for me" she lamented and slayed the Aries. It didn't take much longer until the military base had fallen. Now the Maganac Corps and Dorothy stood facing the red Gundam.

"It appears they've run out of bullets Ms. Dorothy" said one of the Maganac's.

"I don't believe they need to rely on them to win" she remarked. Sandrock then notified her of an escaping OZ aircraft to her right. She took a quick glance but continued facing the red Gundam "pity but priorities first." Just then the red suit flew towards her making a motion to strike her down with their army knife. She allowed the army knife to pass her left side but held on to the arm enabling the other suit from using it any further. Although she had blocked her aggressor this also prevented her from using Sandrock's heat shotel's. Her opponent kneed her jolting Sandrock for a moment but Dorothy regained control. She aimed to punch the other suit but was blocked and they were now both at a stalemate.

Dorothy sighed, "there's no real point to this is there" she smiled and shut down her suit for the moment. She walked out of her Gundam and looked at her unlikely foe.

"We might as well call it a draw, don't you believe so?" she declared. The other Gundam responded by shutting down and opening its cockpit, revealing a girl around her own age with reddish brown hair.

S-

Sally Po had thought that attacking the Alliances Indie supply base would be more challenging than when she fought the base at the Yang sea river. But she was met practically unopposed.

"At this rate we'll be done sooner with this operation than we'd expected" she stated and continued to burn the base down with her Shenlong Gundam. Her mind then drifted to the other five pilots that were also involved in the operation. "It shouldn't be long until I run into them" she smiled. Unlike the other pilots who were unaware of each other's identities she had done a little more research. She didn't go far enough to discover their names but knew the other five pilots were also female and around the same age. She had stopped searching further from there. Even though she was curious, Sally respected privacy. She was once a doctor after all.


	4. Crippled Victoria

Ch. 4 Crippled Victoria

N-

"So the Indie and Corsica base were defeated. These Gundams are beyond what we expected from the Colonies" said Noin. She was heading for the Lake Victoria Military Academy in her aircraft and would be arriving there within the afternoon. Although she was concerned over the destruction the Gundams were leaving behind she still managed to feel a little bit of joy. And the cause for that joy would be none other than Zechs Marquise. They had both agreed to meet up at the academy to discuss the issue with the Gundam's and for Zechs to inform her on an old mobile suit that now belonged to him.

He believed that this older model could be used against the Gundams and hopefully end their tirade on the Alliance. Even though they did want to bring down the United Earth Sphere Alliance, they still wanted the resources after their fall to continue the movement for peace.

'Everyone believes in a different path towards peace. This is the one Zechs and I have chosen to follow. For now at least' she mused. Noin looked over the reports of the attack on the Corsica base. Two Gundams had been the culprits of its demise but it was really the heavily artillery supplied Gundam that had done the most damage.

"It only takes one of those suits to do all this damage. I can only imagine what could happen if there was an army of them."

Z-

Zechs had heard little of Noin for a time of four months. Each of them occupied with fulfilling their roles in being Lieutenant's and then plotting the coup de tat against the Alliance. That was why he had joined Treize's cause, his plan of dethroning the United Earth Sphere and allowing nations to become independent once more would give him the opportunity to reestablish the Sanc Kingdom. To many he was known as Zechs the Lightning Count of the Alliance military and of OZ. Treize and Noin were the only two persons to know that he was really part of the Peacecraft family, Prince Milliardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. His father's kingdom promoted and followed pacifism which eventually led to their downfall by the Alliance greed for complete power. Milliardo swore he would avenge the fallen kingdom, which required him to go against his father's ideals. He could feel nothing but guilt at knowing he had shamed his parents by doing so. Yet guilty as he may be, he was still determined to return the Sanc Kingdom to its former glory. But he wasn't foolish enough to believe he would be King. Zechs had stained his hands with to much blood of from his opponents and was unfit to rule a pacifist throne.

"But maybe she would be able to" he says while gazing at the old suit that was entrusted to him. The Tallgeese, a mobile suit that was the bases for the creation of today's current models, would soon be reconstructed and operable. He would use it to end those Gundam's. There aid in crippling the Alliance was fine but it would be suspicious if he didn't carry out his orders of trying to defeat them.

'That and I want to know what they're truly capable of' he thought and walked away from the Tallgeese and to the elevator. While his footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.

S-

Though the sun was roaring above her, Sally enjoyed the warmth. She enjoyed these kind of days were it was still sunny but there were enough clouds to view. She sighed disappointed of not being able to enjoy the day as she wanted to.

'But that's the price of being a soldier, especially a Gundam pilot' she thought and continued her observation of the military academy. Sally knew this base contained the Alliance's new suit model Taurus. They would be transported soon to another location and she was there to guarantee they remained here. 'In ashes if possible,' she smiled and held up her binoculars continuing to observe the base. Sally knew the layout of the area but wanted to make sure the locations she planned to put the explosives would be accurate to get the necessary results. Attacking with her Gundam Shenlong would finish the job faster but her mission wasn't just the Taurus suits. Potential OZ soldiers were trained here and that's why the explosives were needed. This is also why she was waiting until nightfall when all the training soldiers would be gathered in one location. Sally frowned at the cruelness of her mission. But it was a mission nonetheless and she had to comply in order to defeat the Alliance as quickly they could.

"Well then time to start" she got on her motorcycle and speed off. All the while her Gundam was hidden nearby, lying at the bottom of the cliff she was on.

W-

'This is just perfect. Just fucking perfect,' Wufei thought. He was currently aboard an airplane heading for Lake Victoria, on orders by Lieutenant Zechs from OZ. He routinely made trips to this base to perform medical exams, review health records, and approve the graduating soldiers. Despite the busy work that lay ahead of him, Wufei was still stunned by the information Heero and he had unraveled.

'Operation Meteor' he pondered and once again thought of the events that folded after Relena Dorlan fled from the hospital.

_After witnessing the escape of Relena Dorlan and the other anonymous girl, he agreed to help Heero discover what Ms. Dorlan's objectives were. It was obvious she was against the Alliance but Heero claimed she wasn't involved in any rebel organizations that he knew of. They had gone to Heero's house to do more research and encountered another boy in his home. He had brown hair and was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room looking at a laptop when he saw them. _

_"Took you long enough!" smirked the boy. Heero instantly pulled out his gun out and aimed at the intruder. But the other boy simply mimicked him and revealed his own gun while remaining amused. _

_"Maxwell" Heero stated. Wufei wasn't sure what was going on but he had had enough surprises for one day. Maxwell put away his gun, closed his laptop, and stood facing the two of them. It was only then that he noticed he had abnormally long hair which was maintained in a braid._

_"Nice to see you too Perfect Soldier!" he laughed. _

_"So he's one of your father's men?" Wufei asked but Heero was still glaring at Maxwell. _

_"He's a student from my school," he finally responded "what are you doing here" Heero demanded._

_"Well I thought I'd help you guys find out more about those girl, that's all. You're not the only who wants to know about Operation Meteor" he smiled widely and returned to pick up his laptop._

_"So are you part of another rebel organization or just kid wanting to be a hero?" Wufei questioned _

_"Hey! You guys are around my age! And if you must know who I am let's just say I'm a free spirit. I help out rebels like Mr. Sunshine's over there when I want to. But as my buddy there had said I am a student, for the moment any way," he then stood in front of them "so are we going to work together or not?" _

And that's how Wufei spent the next couple of days. He assisted a pacifist/ rebel leader's son and, basically, a young mercenary uncover the secrets of Relena and Operation Meteor. Wufei was able to hack into the Alliance military data and learned of the mobile suits called Gundams. These suits were completely made of gundanium alloy, highly technological advanced, and were sent by the Colonies to Earth to defeat the United Earth Sphere Alliance. They had a little more difficulty searching through the Colonies data to find anything else. It took Maxwell and Yuy half a day to gain access to the files from one Colony that identified Relena Dorlan as one of five pilots that operated the Gundam known as Wing Zero. They couldn't get any more details from that point.

They had agreed to keep this information to themselves and meet up in a few days to discuss any further actions. Wufei was thinking of asking for time off, since he rarely asked for it, his request would more than likely be granted.

'We're here' the sun was setting as he looked over the landscape and a little farther away was the Lake Victoria Military Academy. He estimated they would be landing in at least half an hour. He closed his eyes and rested for the time being. 'The sooner I finish at Victoria the quicker we can start learning about those Gundams and their pilots.'

N-

"So this is Tallgeese" she said amused. Noin was reviewing the files of Zechs's Tallgeese and found it fitting that he should choose such a suit to pilot. 'If its one thing Zechs loves it's a challenge' she thought. Night had fallen on the academy and they were currently in the soldier lounge. The door to the lounge slid open, Noin and Zechs turned to see Major Chang approach them.

"It's been a while since I've seen you too Major Chang" smiled Noin. Zechs nodded in greeting to Chang, from what she could see the two respected each other as soldiers, but they didn't talk very much. Wufei just came to let them know he had, obviously, arrived and that he would conduct the medical reviews in the morning, he wished them a goodnight and promptly left.

"That boy never stops working, I'm surprised the Alliance allowed him to join at such a young age," she said after Wufei had left. His registration said he was 18 years old, but to Noin he appeared to be four years younger.

"He's a talented kid. He had to be to gain the title of Major in such a short period of time. And don't forget we're not much older than he is." stated Zechs. "Now as I was telling you before the modifications to the Tallgeese should be done within the month, I'm confident it would be able to stand against those Gundams you've encountered," says Zechs.

"From what I've seen it's not going to be easy Zechs. The first Gundam that was spotted I sent down to the bottom of the ocean, but someone still managed to salvage it, and not only that but pilot it and destroy an aircraft that was carrying gundanium alloy to another military assembling base just yesterday."

"Do you believe the Gundam's original pilot is still alive?" he asked.

Noin nodded, "It's a possibility at this point, it would be foolish of me not to consider it," she said. "And I'm sure you want to meet one of those suits in battle, wouldn't you Zechs," she smiled. Despite the mask that covered half of his face, Noin could tell he was completely relaxed with her, purely by body language. She had intended to continue speaking with him but then explosions began resonating throughout the academy.

"An attack?" questioned Zechs

"Well I highly doubt it was an accident," she said "I'll go out and meet the enemy" and ran off. She gave orders to her fellow soldiers to secure the Taurus suits; they were no doubt the target of the enemy. After giving out orders she quickly got in her Aries and set out to find the culprit of the explosions.

S-

Sally sped off on her motorcycle after detonating her bombs. Leo suits were already searching for her but they couldn't detect her. Her mission gave her two options, both required her to attack the base and destroy the Taurus suits, but one would allow her to use Shenlong to finish the job and get out. The other optional mission was a bit more risky, but she knew the latter would get her more information of the Alliance's production factories.

'So I'll have to make this look good' she thought while driving. An Aries was soon in pursuit of her and warned her to stop. Sally ignored the demand, to which the Aries fired around her, causing her to lose control of the motorcycle and fly off. She landed a few yards away from her bike and staid down for the moment, making sure she wasn't injured any further. The Aries suit landed and the pilot, another woman with short blue hair, came down with a gun aimed at her. Sally stood slowly and raised her arms in surrender.

'Well that went better than I hope,' she thought.

H-

Heero could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, and at the moment he was determined to speak with Relena. His father's men had surrounded the vessel that belonged to a man known as Howard, who was a supporter of the Gundams and their pilots. Howard's crew could do nothing but raise their arms in defeat after being ambushed. He had waited until the evening to set off on this mission, along with Maxwell. They both stepped up to the other ship and waited for his men to find Relena; they were on strict order not to harm her. Primarily they are to tell her that Heero had sent them. He had no doubt in his mind she would subdue them if she believed they were her enemies.

"Heero what are you doing here?" asked Relena as two of his men walked behind her, the other blue haired girl known as Hilde Schbeiker, followed suit. He dismissed his men.

"I know all about Operation Meteor" he told her. Relena and Hilde froze for a second.

"Well isn't he a charmer," chuckled Hilde after her shock had passed, while Relena remained quiet.

"What do you want then?" asked Relena. Heero moved to enter the ship.

"We should discuss this privately, unless you're comfortable with everyone hearing" and continued walking. Maxwell laughed and followed. The girls looked at each other, weighing their options. In the end Relena sighed and went after Heero.

R-

The boy that had accompanied Heero was named Dou Maxwell and his cheerfulness was greatly appreciated by Hilde. Relena however remained on guard. No girl liked being woken up in the middle of the night, especially one trained to be an assassin. The men that came after her didn't put up a fight they just merely stated that Heero was waiting for her on the deck. Heero was proving to be more than what she believed him to be. It wasn't hard for her to picture him infiltrating Howards ship himself, but he brought his men with him to prove a point. He meant business. She would admire that later on when she wasn't slightly upset with him like she was at the moment. They managed to find a meeting room in the ship which contained a large rectangular wooden table with matching chairs. Heero allowed Relena to enter but closed the door and locked it before Dou and Hilde could enter.

"Hey!" protested Dou while he banged on the door.

"I said I would talk to Relena, I don't remember inviting you," said Heero.

"Fine! Come on Hilde we'll find our own room," said Dou as he grabbed Hilde and began walking away.

"What!? Hey hands off!" and they heard a smack come from the other side of the door. They did leave though, leaving her with a glaring Heero. He was wearing nothing but black. Black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

'Camouflaged perfectly for this night's events,' she thought. While she was wearing nothing but a blue tank top with blue gym shorts. Relena leaned against the middle of the table, waiting for him to ask whatever questions he had. To Relena's surprise he walked toward her and aimed a gun at her. But she still maintained her passive demeanor.

"Now tell me what Operation Meteor you are following" he demanded as he stood in front of her.

'Yup, just great,' she thought.

H-

Heero waited for her reply, he was patient. And he wouldn't let her out of the room until she'd answered him. He was mildly shocked when she disarmed him and turned the gun against him. Although, at the moment she disarmed him he pulled out another gun, which was currently pointing at her once again. They were at a standoff.

"Are you planning to torture me Heero?" she asked.

"Would that make you talk?" he countered and lowered his gun. He pushed it aside to the center of the table, he saw Relena hesitate but she also discarded his weapon. But she went as far as removing the cartridge before shoving it toward the center as well.

"I can't tell you everything Heero," she said and looked back at him.

"You are" he replied. She was about to reply when he grabbed her. He managed to twist both her arms behind her back and push her down against the table. She struggled beneath him but he was physically stronger and heavier. He leaned over her, close enough for her to hear him.

"For the last time, what Operation Meteor are you following" he ordered.


	5. Unraveled Secrets

Ch. 5 Unraveled Secrets

R-

"Do you really believe holding me down will work?" Relena asked Heero. She was trying to think of a way to get out of his hold but so far she had only one idea. And it was going to hurt more than likely. 'Isn't that shock,' she thought sarcastically.

"If you don't answer I will have to assume you're mission is the greater of the two evils you were entrusted to conduct," he replied simply and further tightening his hold on her arms.

"And then I will kill you."

"Go ahead and try," she lifted her legs from the floor and pushed against the table. Sending them both backwards not by much but enough for her to be able to maneuver now that he wasn't on top of her. Relena than crouched down quickly while Heero maintained his hold on her arms, she ignored the pain and twisted to face him as she stood abruptly. His hold had loosened and she was able to kick his chest with enough force to set her free from his grip and take a few steps to his left. Relena could have bolted for the door on his right but now she wanted to know how much Heero knew of her.

"You've dislocated your shoulder," he looked at her coldly and she held his gaze. For some reason she felt uneasy staring at home so directly but not out of fear.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice," she retaliated and felt her right shoulder. Relena had actually expected to dislocate both shoulders. "Operation Meteor," she started "calls for the destruction of the United Earth Sphere Alliance."

"I know but are you intending to follow the older operation or the newer one?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Relena glared, "you and everyone else I have met so far would have been dead by now. And no I am not just biding my time to strike at the perfect moment, committing random acts of terrorism isn't going to end this war any faster. Especially at the cost of innocent people," Relena walked over to the table and took one of Heero's guns and offered it to him.

"And if you don't believe me be my guest, and just get it over with" she said tiredly.

H-

Heero didn't break eye contact with Relena, ignoring the gun. There was no assurance that she was telling the truth, she had proven to be a good actress after all. However a gut feeling was telling him to believe in her, and he had survived many conflicts by going on his instinct.

"Let's reset your shoulder," he walked behind her and pulled a seat out from the table. Relena stared at him her lips slightly ajar, not out of surprise he presumed but maybe curiosity. She sat down and braced herself, holding onto the table and chair. He took another chair and sat next to her injury. Heero knew a good amount of ways to relocate a shoulder. Some were quicker than others but he didn't want to harm Relena any further.

"Relax," he told her and took Relena's right hand placing it on top of his right shoulder.

"Do you know of the Cunningham Technique?" he asked and began messaging around her shoulder.

"I was taught how to relocate a shoulder as quickly as I could so I could continue fighting" she answered. He nodded in agreement and alternated from messaging her upper bicep to her shoulder blade.

"It's smart at the time to set it quickly. Although it could be dislocated more easily the second time should it occur." They remained in their positions for a minute or more, both unsure of how to continue the conversation. Then he heard her muscle and bone click when they were reconnected and Relena sighed softly. He took her right hand turned it towards her body.

"You should hold it until we find a sling around here," he stood.

"Would it really be necessary?" she asked.

"Unless you're in a rush, yes" he stated and helped her up. He began walking them to the door but Relena stopped.

"Heero? Do you know everything about Operation Meteor?"

"Only it's purpose and that there are four other pilots. Other than that you're the only one I was interested in finding out more information on." Relena looked at home questioningly at the remark. Heero looked down at her waiting to move on until he figured out what his comment could be misinterpreted.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly. Relena closed her eyes and laughed. He was surprised when he found himself smiling slightly as well.

"Are you guys done in there or not?" asked Maxwell through the locked door.

DM-

How he got involved in some of these situations he'll never know. But he didn't mind it so much at the moment.

"Are they together or something?" he looked down at Hilde who stood by his side.

"Not that I know of" she smiled.

'Who would've thought such a petite girl could pack quite a punch' he thought and smiled in return. The door in front of them opened revealing a stoic Heero and slightly disheveled Relena. Dou smirked "so that's what you meant by privacy." Relena blushed and Heero glared. Hilde laughed at the reaction of the two, but stopped when she saw Relena cradling her arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked and made to move forward to get a better look.

"She just needs a sling," said Heero.

"Didn't have to be that rough on her Heero," said Dou halfheartedly and dodged Heero's attempt to strike him. "Just joking calm down!" he laughed. "Hey Hilde where can I get a sling?"

"It's alright the medical facilities is a floor beneath us I can go ahead and take her," she began walking to the stairway. Dou wasn't worried about them running off; he had explained the whole situation to Hilde when they were in another office. Only Heero, Wufei, and Duo knew of the whole operation but they had no intentions of stopping the girls. He waited until the girls were out of earshot before questioning Heero.

"So how'd it go?"

"I dislocated her shoulder." Duo's eye's widened but before he could comment Heero explained further.

"I needed to know if she was following the second Operation Meteor or the first one."

"So you dislocated her shoulder!?"

"She technically did it herself but it was not part of my intention," he answered calmly. Duo shook his head.

"You don't have a way with woman do you?"

"Unnecessary in my line of work" he responded and walked to the direction the girls had gone. Duo caught up to him and put his hands behind his head.

"Well you better learn cause we got two of them that are just as lethal as we are," he advised.

S-

Sally was being held in one of the prison cells at the Victoria Military Academy. Although her hands were handcuffed she was free to walk around her cell but she wasn't in a mood to move much. Her interrogator, a woman called Lieutenant Noin, was very thorough in trying to get information out of Sally. But she was accustomed to handle various forms of torture; a couple of blows to her face weren't going to break her. They had stripped her of her green vest and long sleeved shirt to see if she carried anything else that could be potentially dangerous. After finding nothing they had just left, leaving her in a white tank top, that was stained with some of her blood, and her green military pants. It also felt as if they had turned down the A/C just for her, she chuckled.

'They at least have a sense of humor,' she thought. Her cell door opened and two soldiers came in.

"On your feet! Come on!" They roughly hauled her up and pushed her out of cell. The soldiers then led her into another room with nothing but a table and two chairs. 'Great another interrogation' she thought. The men sat her down in one of the chairs and stood by her sides. They waited until the door opened once again and showed what appeared to be a major. His hair was tied back and he was Asian descent.

"You two can go. I can handle this myself." The two soldiers saluted him and walked out.

"I would offer my name first but I'm pretty sure you know it by now," she said.

"I'm Major Wufei Chang," he walked closer to the table and placed a small medical kit on top of it.

"So they sent you in to clean me up," she leaned back in her chair.

"Not exactly." He replied and opened the kit.

"So you're going to interrogate me too?" she questioned while watching him rummage around the case.

"In a way yes and no," he then pulled out what appeared to be a small electronic tablet. He tapped a few more times and then looked at her.

"Now we can talk," he said and took out a few more supplies from the medical kit. "I've blocked the recording devices in this room and we have a good amount of three minutes until they notice," he said.

"And why should I believe you?" Sally narrowed her one good eye since the other was sore, and would more than likely become a black eye. Major Chang turned her face towards him and began cleaning it of the blood stains.

"Because I know all about your Operation Meteor and the Gundams." She was caught off guard by his comment but maintained her composure. Chang than applied some antiseptic on a few areas of her face, while she examined him. 'He looks a couple years younger than me,' she thought and sighed.

"Two minutes left. Also if you know about the operation so what? Why tell me something you've undoubtedly told your superiors?" she sat back once he was done.

"They destroyed my Colony. I'm simply returning the favor." He answered vehemently, she remained quiet, but Sally believed him. 'A person would have had to endure a lot of sorrow to have eyes like those,' she contemplated, watching him intently. Sally finally nodded, accepting whatever Wufei might have to offer.

W-

He walked away from the room that was holding Sally Po, the next few moments were critical and they had to be fluid in their next steps. He walked steadily towards Lieutenant Noin's office to report that he had finished seeing to the prisoner. Wufei wouldn't be needed for the rest of the day, since everyone else assumed he would be busy with his review of the soldier's medical data. They had five minutes left, Wufei knocked on Noin's door.

"Come in," granted Noin. As Wufei entered he noticed Zechs standing aside in the corner of the medium sized room. It was decently furnished with all the necessities Noin saw fit to have. He knew Noin to never self- indulge, even if she had every right to in some occasions.

"I've finished cleaning the prisoner's injuries, Lieutenant." He remained standing.

"Thank you Wufei. Sorry about the trouble too, I know you're very busy at the moment." Noin smiled apologetically.

"Learning to adapt quickly in unexpected situations is necessary for one's survival Ms. Noin," he stated. Zechs chuckled silently and Noin nodded in agreement. The moment was interrupted by another explosion, shaking the room violently.

"What the hell!? Again!?" screamed Noin over the sirens that had begun blaring. She and Zechs raced out into the hall way and headed for prison cells. The overheads speakers began instructing people to evacuate the building. While this occurred an air vent down the hall was kicked away from the ceiling and Sally landed steadily on her feet.

"You sure know how to make a prison break interesting," she yelled over the sirens.

"Let's go!" was all he said and they both ran out of the building. Once outside Sally detonated a second bomb close to where the medical facilities would be. But the explosion wouldn't be strong enough to damage the infirmary; they weren't planning in killing everyone in the Academy. The pair continued running until they reached a jeep and jumped in. Sally at the wheel while Wufei made sure they hadn't been spotted. As soon as the car was turned on they sped off, quickly passed through the guards' gate, and had driven only for a few minutes when she stopped the car at the edge of the woods. The two began running deeper into the wooded area until Sally stopped and removed the camouflaged tarp, revealing her Gundam.

D-

"Ms. Dorothy has your friend left already?"

"Yes my dear Mr. Winner I'm afraid so. She has her orders just as I do and I won't be able to stay for much longer also," she refilled her cup with more tea. Her companion Quatre Raberba Winner was one of the leaders of the Maganac Corps whom fought alongside her occasionally, and he came from a wealthy background as well. Which is why their current surroundings were furnished stylishly reminding Dorothy of her own home.

"Your suit should be fixed up by tonight if you must leave immediately. And know that you are always welcome here Dorothy," offered Quatre.

"Quatre you're too kind to me sometimes," she smiled at him. Then turned her gaze upon the Indian city she inhabited for the moment.

"Ever since we were children you were always nice to me. Surprisingly even after I pushed you into that lake," she recalled. Quatre laughed warmly remembering how he almost died. He hadn't calmed down until a much younger Dorothy jumped into the water with him and showed Quatre how to swim properly. She smiled at the memory but as much as she enjoyed her times with him she knew her priorities and she wouldn't stray from them just for anyone. Even for Quatre.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you guys for reading! And for the advise too! I also wanted to say that I might post two chapters up this Thanksgiving week, but if not I'll just update like normal. Hopefully the story can start picking up now that I got everyone introduced, but this story is literally writing itself so even I can't say what's going to happen next until the day before I update it. Weird right? Other than that enjoy your day everyone! :)


	6. A Soldier's Waltz

**A/N: Hey guys this is just an updated version of Ch. 6. I wasn't too pleased with it before and made some changes, don't have to reread if you don't want to and thanks for all the support!**

* * *

Ch. 6 A Soldier's Waltz

C-

Catherine Bloom was given a custom for her future performances in the circus. Although she was accepted in that didn't automatically mean the circus troupe had completely welcomed her. So when it came to turning in for the night her first day, she realized she didn't have anywhere to sleep. With little options Catherine had decided to sleep in the animal's trailer, even though she didn't mind the company of other people, she preferred animals at times. They didn't need words to communicate their feelings. Catherine had almost fallen asleep until the boy named Trowa had come in and offered to share his trailer with her.

Most girls would have been cautious in accepting, but Catharine was more than capable of defending herself. And Trowa knew that as well seeing the deadly accuracy of her aim first at hand. A couple of days had passed and so far they had coexisted comfortably, Trowa wasn't much of a talker and he also disappeared for long or short lengths of times, as well. The circus folk knew of Trowa's trips and there were rumors, particularly from the men, that Trowa left to see an old sweet heart. Regardless Catherine didn't see it as any of her business and never questioned him.

Plus she was busy with her own agenda. Going out on her missions with Heavyarms and then returning to her job at the circus wasn't easy. Since she was new the other circus folk were curious of where she went and made a point of asking. She merely made up a story that she had to routinely check on her family since she had to help support them. She preferred not to think about what happened to her real family, some days the pain of losing them is still raw, while other days she feels nothing.

"Are you ready?" Trowa came up behind her as she was finished adding her two feather hair accessories and ending her musings about her past. Today would be her first night performing in front of an audience. She had been practicing with Trowa for the last couple of weeks so she expected everything to run smoothly tonight.

"As I'll ever be," she replied and turned to him. He wore his clown outfit very poorly she thought. The outfit was meant to look silly, but he managed to still look attractive in his own way, even with his face half covered by a mask. They walked out of the changing room and entered the main tent. The elephant act was just wrapping up and the ringmaster was waiting patiently behind the drapes, watching the show.

"Try not to kill one of our best clowns now, alright?" he stared at Catherine. She wasn't sure if he was completely joking or not but she nodded any way. Staying silent would help maintain the image that she was nervous, at least she hoped it would. The ringmaster introduced them and they were met with polite applause and the audience genuinely appeared curious about the young knife thrower. The ringmaster left the two and returned behind the drapes.

"Dodge if you feel like I will hit you," she told Trowa as she went to stand in the center of the ring.

"Doubt it," he spoke and walked to a green wooden shaped cross only to jump on top of it instead of standing in front of it as they had originally planned. Trowa bowed respectfully and then took out two apples, and threw one at her. She stopped the apple by impaling it with one of her knives that she had drawn out. Trowa threw three more apples in the air as he jumped on top of another cross that surrounded the ring. Catherine effortlessly hit each of her targets, while Trowa continued to flip and jump on each of the crosses like the acrobat that he was. She then performed a back flip and landed on a cross, joining Trowa while he continued throwing not only apples, but now knives as well. The sounds of knifes clanging against each other were slightly drowned out by the audience's applause and cheers as the two acrobats performed their dangerous dance.

The performance ended when Trowa jumped in the air and Catharine had thrown her last five knifes at him. Once he landed safely and stood, hands outstretched for the people to see he was unharmed, did the audience continue with their tremendous approval. They both bowed and left the stage. She stayed and watched some of the other performances before going after Trowa. Even though she knew very little about him Catharine noticed that he enjoyed the company of the circus lion and went to the animal's trailer, where she unsurprisingly found him sitting next to the lion's cage while she remained standing.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Trowa" she said after a moment. Even though her aim was accurate she noticed that one of her knifes had left a tiny scratch on his left temple.

"Our jobs are full of risk, so you don't need to apologies," he gave her a small smile in which she couldn't help but return.

HS-

"Are you guys sure about this?" Hilde asked her new comrades. It was barely dawn but they had all gotten up early to send off Heero and Relena. Now they stood outside on the deck of Howards ship waiting on Heero's boat to arrive.

"Well, staying here for long periods of time will attract attention. It would also appear suspicious if I don't stay at Saint Gabriel's for a few days," said Relena. Both of them knew that was half the reason. Although Heero claimed he was on their side they couldn't help but be cautious of what they said around him and Duo. Both of the boys had to leave frequently to attend school or see to other business but once they arrived they didn't really get the hint that they preferred to strategies by themselves.

"And it would appear suspicious if she didn't show up for classes, which includes me as well," said Heero as he leaned against the ships railings.

"Uh, no one said you had to stick around this long buddy," Duo yawned slightly and was sitting on top of the rails. Heero responded by pushing him which would have sent Duo overboard if Hilde hadn't steadied him.

"Hey!" he glared at Heero, Relena sighed but Hidle couldn't help but laugh. Heero's boat appeared at the horizon promptly making its way to them and as soon as it reached them it parked itself right next to the ship. Although they had to be careful around the two guys it did feel nice having someone around their age that took their minds off the war every once in a while. Heero and Duo were such complete opposites but complimented each other well. She even teased them of being a couple, which they promptly ignored.

"You guys do what you need to. I'll see you soon Relena," she smiled and hugged her friend. Knowing fully well that the two Gundam pilots would be seeing each other in a couple of days, another mission was coming up and would require more than one of them to finish the job.

"Of course," Relena stepped out of the embrace and boarded Heero's ship. As Hilde and Duo watched the ship leave, she began wondering how long they would actually take in defeating the Alliance.

"Well now that their gone wanna make some pancakes?" Duo smiled.

"As long as you help and don't eat them all like last time you gotta deal," and Hilde walked off to the kitchen with Duo in tow.

T-

"So a large amount of rebel activity has been reported there? I didn't expect them to conduct their business near an academy." Treize pondered the actions of his opponents. He knew a good amount of rebel organizations but this one didn't really go by a name. However, he knew that they were supported by the supposedly pacifist Vice Foreign Minister Odin Lowe Yuy. He was well respected in the political stage and trying to bring his true activities to light would just make OZ appear as if it was trying to discredit the Vice Foreign Minister. Mr. Yuy's elusiveness is what made him a challenging opponent for Treize, and under the Minister's leadership these rebels were able to be fully equipped with mobile suits. Now his informants had reported that these suits may be hidden near Saint Gabriel's Academy. A school that would be easily accessible to Yuy, especially since his son attended there as a student. They needed to cripple these rebels before they had enough resources to present a problem.

"Cornel Treize please allow me to deal with the matter. I will make sure they will cause no further complications," urged Lady Une through his screen.

"Very well Lady, but don't overexert yourself if it's not needed."

"Yes sir," and his screen went black. Ordinarily he wouldn't worry so much about the Vice Foreign Minister, but Treize's coup d'état was approaching quicker than he had expected and he wanted to eliminate any possible obstacles presently than having them become bothersome in the future.

'Those Gundam pilots will also have to be dealt with,' he thought.

R-

"Heero we should at least attend the dance for a little while. You did say it would look suspicious if we didn't attend school."

"I said classes, I don't recall talking about a dance."

"You're acting as if you're the one participating in Operation Meteor Heero," Relena laughed softly. They had arrived at his home a few hours ago. Relena had pressed that he take her to the school immediately but he argued that it would be better if she attended class the next day.

"What would be the point of going now when classes are already done? Besides the other students are preparing for the dance." He had said which lead them to their current conversation of attending said dance.

"You should focus more on completing your mission," Heero stared at her while she looked over some of the books in his study room.

"This IS part of my mission Heero. Looking like an ordinary girl who dances at a party helps keep up my cover, you should know this too considering your lifestyle," and she continued scrolling through the books. While they were on Howard's ship she had learned that Heero Yuy was a rebel leader in his father's secret campaign against the Alliance. He didn't offer much information about himself personally other than revealing they had a common enemy. He had observed her when she worked on her Gundam and was near when she returned from missions. She in turn watched him carefully making sure he didn't overstay his welcome, even though Howard had approved of him and especially Duo. 'That's charisma for you,' she had thought.

"Hn, do you even have a dress?" he questioned.

"Not unless you lent me one now, wait for me to go to school and change, or are willing to come shopping with me," she smiled.

"I'll see what I can find," he walked out of the room and closed the door, while Relena giggled quietly. 'Maybe I should tell him I'm joking," she grinned.

H-

Heero rummaged around his father's closet, assured that he would find something that had once belonged to his mother. He didn't have any memories of her according to his father she had disappeared on one of her missions and he never heard of her again. The only reason Heero knows how she looks is because of an old picture that his father carried with him. The picture held a much younger Odin with his wife and an infant Heero. He went over a few more boxes and found what he was looking for. After putting everything in its original place he passed by an old jewelry box of his mother's but that his father still used till this day. He contiplated of opening it but decided against it, Heero returned to his study room with a cobalt blue dress and a pair of white heels. He wasn't too concerned whether the style of the dress was up to date as long as it fit Relena.

She went to change in his room while he remained in the study room, going through his laptop to see if there was anything new about OZ and the Alliance. "It's not that bad for a moment I thought I would have to tighten it a little on top, but I think it looks better this way," Relena says as she stepped through the door and came walking up to him. She twirled, "I'll be able to conceal some weapons and maneuver around if I have to as well. Thank you Heero."

He simply nodded his head unsure of what else to say. Telling a girl she looked beautiful in his possibly deceased mother didn't sound like an appropriate compliment.

"I really do like the white flower bow it's a nice touch" she looked at him warmly. "What kind of weapons are you thinking about taking?" was his response. She gave him a questioning stare but lifted her dress exposing slightly above the midsection of her thigh. She didn't need to lift the dress any higher for him to see that she had two weapons. One being a decent sized army knife in its sheath and the other a colt .45 handgun. Without batting an eye he returned his gaze on his laptop.

"Do you want to see were the others are?" she chuckled. He didn't answer but did notice when she left. He finished his work around by late afternoon and set out to find Relena. He planned for them to leave in a few minutes after he finished getting ready himself. What he didn't expect was to find her waltzing on top of the dining room table. "Was it really necessary to dance on my table?" he questioned her. She stopped and answered him with a question of her own. "Could you see my weapons?" she laughed.

"No. We'll be leaving soon just let my get my coat and tie," and he walked off to his room. He was quick but wanted to give Relena a few more minutes if she needed to get herself ready. He closed the door to his room and was walking towards the stairs but stopped. He went back to his father's room and opened the old jewelry box finding what he had thought up of.

He met up with Relena at his car and he handed her his mother's pearl necklace. She had stared at him unsure whether to take them or not. "You might as well wear them, I don't need them," he took the pearls from Relena's hand and put them on her himself. She touched them and nodded appreciatively. Through the whole car ride to Saint Gabriel's neither of the two spoke to the other. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable, Heero was beginning to notice he didn't need words to communicate with Relena all the time. Unlike some of the girls he had to work with she wasn't constantly solemn nor overly energetic.

They soon arrived at the school noticing the hanging lights and decorations immediately. The pair walked closely together but not so close to give the wrong idea that they were a couple. Fortunately they had arrived at a time when other people were also joining the festivities, so their entrance wasn't highly noticed. It's when they entered the ball room that some of the student's who had befriended Relena came up to them and inquired what she been up to, since she had skipped so many days.

"Oh nothing big really, I just had to help a few close friends move to the country side. I was able to catch up on my classes thanks to Heero," she beamed. Heero didn't like the attention being diverted to him.

"That's so nice of you Heero!" said one of the girls.

"Hey Relena it's good to see you! Do you want to dance?" another boy had walked up to the group and was staring at Relena intently, for some reason that bothered Heero considerably.

"She's taken for the moment," Heero answered, took Relena's hand, and led her to the dance floor. Leaving the student's to look on, notably stunned by his action.

"You didn't need to do that, I wouldn't have minded," Relena had said after a few minutes past. They waltzed around the room with the rhythm of the music being performed by the hired orchestra. They were surrounded by other students who had also joined the waltz, forcing them to speak in hushed tones.

"It would be better if you didn't build any long term relationships with some of these people while on your mission," he replied.

"Does that include you?" she asked and he hesitated for an instant.

"That's up to you to decide," he summed up and continued to lead her in the waltz.

R-

She sighed but didn't end their dance. Her unintentional ally may be a relief at times but he completely confused her. It didn't help that she didn't have much experience with boys in general, 'Well other than knowing how to charm them when necessary,' she thought.

Heero made it a point to dance with her two more times so no other interested males would approach her. They had almost finished their dance that she noticed something flying towards them through the ballrooms ceiling to floor windows. "Heero," she said her eyes hardening after confirming the aircrafts identity. He turned and also saw the OZ suit carrier approaching the school.

"They've found me," she frowned.

"Or us, remember what I told you about my father," he said while they hastily walked out of the ball room. "Then you need to leave, I'll be able to handle them if they send out any of their suits," she walked ahead of him as they reached the outside.

"We have mobile suits hidden about a few miles away from the school. I will be able to help you if they do use their suits." Heero continued following her until they reached Wing Zero, she pulled the camouflaged tarp off hopped on top of I and opened the cockpit.

She turned to look at him before she entered her suit, "Don't expose yourself on my account," and she entered the cockpit. As soon as Wing was operable she checked to make sure Heero was gone, relieved when she didn't see him anywhere. She wanted to be completely focused on her approaching opponents, if Heero were there she would be worried for his safety.

"And here I'm supposed to be the prime example of a soldier, sorry Dr. J" she smirked. The OZ suit carrier had indeed released a few Leo's and a couple of Aries suits. She promptly shot down two suits that were descending but two of the Aries were able to avoid her attack. "Well now the element of surprise is gone," she shielded herself from the shots fired at her by the Aries. Three Leo suits had landed and added to the Aries assault. Relena rapidly cut down the Leo on her right and then took out the one on her left. She aimed her buster rifle and finished off the last Leo while also eliminating the two Aries above her.

Relena was standing near the school when she noticed a pedestrian standing close by. She quickly identified that the person was Heero.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave," she spoke to herself. While she was distracted the remaining Aries suit shot her two more times. One blast hit the back of her suit, the other hit a section of Saint Gabriel's. Part of the schools remains went down heading straight for Heero and without thinking Relena immediately uses her shield to protect him. Her cockpit was rattled a bit but once the debris cleared she saw that Heero was safe. Although the Aries continued to shoot at her, Relena waited until Heero moved away from the ruble. She then swiftly turned and stabbed through the Aries, eliminating her last opponent. Relena noticed nonchalantly that the OZ suit carrier had already retreated.

"Relena!" called Heero and she turned to look at him. He made a gesture indicating they should leave, so she lowered her suit's hand allowing Heero to get on.

U-

"Forgive me Cornel Treize, I wasn't aware that the situation had changed," Lady Une spoke to one of the monitors in the OZ suit carrier.

"It's alright Colonel, Noin just informed me but apparently Zechs didn't expect his sister to be on Earth either. It's the least we could do for him after everything's he's done for us. And moving onto other matters we'll finish discussing the approaching summit meeting once you've arrived."

"Understood," she responded and the monitor went black. Une leaned back against her chair and began to ponder how they'd be using the Gundams to their advantage. 'For all their skill even they won't be able to realize what's happening until its too late,' she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I should be back on schedule since I finished my final's today! Yesss! :D and hopefully I'll be able to post the second chapter on Catori soon. Thanks again for reading. :) **


	7. The Bloodstained Deceived

Ch. 7 The Bloodstained Deceived

R-

"Thanks for letting me tag along."

"We're both heading toward the same destination might as well," Relena smiled at Hilde as she took the pilots seat. Relena was able to create a diversion on the Alliance base to keep any of the military personnel from noticing her true target, an Alliance suit carrier plane. Her next mission was at the New Edwards base and she needed to get there in time for the OZ meeting that would be conducted there.

'All the head officials of OZ would be there. This will be our perfect opportunity to finish them,' Relena pondered. For the moment she was content on being the copilot and from what she could remember about Hilde, she liked flying planes.

"Let's just hope I don't hit any of those poor fools down there," Hilde moved the plane forward and rolled down the runway. Fortunately the soldiers below had enough self- preservation to get out of the planes way. They soon took off and Hilde sighed happily.

"Once we're done with New Edwards the Alliance will finally be crippled."

"That's if we're successful," Relena added.

"Party pooper. Any way I'm planning on going back to space. What about you? You going to stick around here for a while?"

"Don't know really. I'll worry about it after this is all over." Relena closed her eyes, putting an end to their conversation. She didn't lie to Hilde, Relena didn't make any plans for the future other than defeating the Alliance and OZ. 'Returning to L1 could be possible . . . but then what?' she mulled. Then there was the fact that she hadn't run across Milliardo. Who wanted more than anything to rebuild the Sanc kingdom to its former glory.

'If he was successful should I go with him?' for the time being Relena put aside her misgivings, deciding this was one of the few opportunities she had to get some rest.

D-

"Well it appears we're heading for the same location," Dorothy walked up to Catherine. She had just loaded her Gundam Heavyarms on the same carrier boat Dorothy would be boarding. She presumed Catherine had been given the same orders to attack the New Edwards base.

"Mined the company?"

"I prefer to work alone. Yet a mission like this might be more aggressive than what I may anticipate," Catherine turned to walk away. Dorothy took that as a mutual agreement to work together for this special occasion. She caught up to her easily and they both walked toward the ships passenger barracks. "How is your brother?" she inclined.

Catherine stayed silent for a moment. "He doesn't appear to recognize me, as should be expected. He hasn't seen me since he was three if I recall correctly. What about your fiancé?"

"Touchy aren't we? My ex-fiancé, as you know, was doing quite fine before my departure. Though I'm afraid we won't have the Maganac Corp to accompany us this time. If this mission does turn . . . interesting I'm sure we'll be more than capable of handling it." Dorothy grinned.

"Fighting what others claim to be losing battles is our specialty, of course," Catherine smiled and they entered the boats barracks.

S-

Sally drove the cargo truck hurriedly hoping she would make in time to the New Edwards base. "I can't believe you actually tried to leave me behind," said her ever resilient companion.

"I'm just looking after your well fare. Staying in the company of a Gundam pilot doesn't always turn out so well kid."

"Hey you're around my age so can't call me that!" Wufei said adamantly.

Sally rolled her eyes, "I'm three years older than you and legally I'm considered an adult and you're considered a minor by law." Sally paused and gave him a questioning look, "Wait how come they let you stay in the military if you're under eighteen?"

"Isn't it obvious woman? I forged it when I registered," he turned to look out of his side window.

"And then I wager you proved yourself a capable soldier, became a Major, and then specialized in the medical field, correct?"

"More or less." She laughed, Sally never intended to let Wufei stick around so long but he grew on her. 'Somehow,' she thought. Then her mind went to more pressing matters, like her mission at New Edwards and how she needed to warn the other pilots. Sally had been given orders to attack the base with the belief that the head leaders of OZ would be meeting there. Wufei had also been aware of the impending meeting before he went AWOL, and was suspicious. He questioned why the OZ leader Treize would be so intent in informing the public about where their meeting would be held. So he had researched the matter and, to put it bluntly, been so focused on telling Sally about what he had discovered that he hadn't bothered to knock on the bathroom door. She became slightly irritated even thinking about it.

_"Sally it's all a trick!" he had stormed in while she was taking a bath. _

_"Are you kidding me! Get Out!" She threw the closest thing she could find, which happened to be the toilet plunger, and had successfully hit his retreating form._

But she had to give him credit. Wufei had learned that the actual leaders attending the meeting would be the head officials of the Alliance. And they were all intending to pacify things between the Earth and the Colonies.

"I hope we make it in time to warn the others," she said anxiously.

"We will if you'd drive faster."

"Then thank God you're a good stress reliever," she playfully mocked. Wufei merely closed his eyes and refrained from commenting.

U-

Field Marshal Noventa, the Chief Commander of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, was currently laying out his ideas to the other Alliance leaders of how to improve the relationship between the Earth and the Colonies.

"The Colonies have a right to see us as a threat. We've held unquestionable rule over them and the Earth for many years. Now we have reached a point we're our initial purpose in forming the Alliance has been diverted. This is why we must open dialog between the Colonies and ourselves, to end these senseless battles. Also these peace negotiations shouldn't be limited to the Colonies but to the nations of the Earth as well. This is why I suggest we begin to demilitarize the Alliance so the people can see we are sincere in our efforts to strive for peace."

The Alliance leaders applauded the Field Marshal's proclamation. Lady Une looked at Treize, "Should we begin now?"

"No not yet. Let's wait for the remaining actors to arrive." And the two returned their focus on Marshal Noventa.

"But Commander Noventa what of the attacks from those mobile suits sent by the Colonies? They have destroyed our bases one after another. " argued General Septum.

"As soon as the Colonies see that our desire for peace is earnest those pilots will cease with their attacks, and the Colonies would refrain from manufacturing such destructive weapons. Now I would like to focus on the details on how we should approach our peace negotiations. We should begin. . . " Noventa was interrupted by the bases warning sirens, followed by the rumble of explosions.

"Commander Noventa we're under attack!" A subordinate soldier had appeared on the large presentation monitor behind Noventa and was currently showing him their assailants. Who were known other than the Gundams. 'Just in time,' thought Lady Une.

"Get into contact with those pilots. Tell them we are planning to work alongside the Colonies!" urged Noventa.

"We can't those suits are on an all scale attack. We'd be using considerable amount of time trying to get in touch with them," responded the subordinate. Lady Une took a sidelong glance at Treize and saw him incline his head, "Let Operation Daybreak begin," he spoke. She nodded and pressed a button on her miniature tablet, sending out the order to begin their revolt.

Treize stood and walked up to the Chief Commander offering him and the other Alliance leaders one of their high speed shuttles, which would be ready for immediate take off. While the other officials left for Gate B-12. Une stopped General Septum and offered Treize's personal shuttle, the latest OZ model, located on Gate F-7. She claimed that Treize was taking precautionary matters and wanted to separate the delegation and would be taking a smaller group with him.

"In that case I'll accompany you and the other group," said Septum.

"This way please," she turned and guided him to the shuttle.

D-

Dorothy and Catherine had finally arrived at the New Edwards but quickly noticed that they weren't the only ones intent on disrupting the Alliance meeting. Two mobile suits were presently leveling the base, and they undeniably looked like Gundams as well.

"It appears we're already late for the festivities," Dorothy shrugged, "no matter, time to get to work." And she flew into the melee occurring at the base. Closely followed by Catherine, their assumptions had been correct. The base was more heavily guarded and the strategies being used by their opponents were more effective and somewhat astute.

"Those two pilots are holding their ground fairly well," Dorothy complimented. "But fairly well isn't good enough," she attacked the surrounding enemy mobile suit, the majority being Leos. Catherine used her long range missiles, almost hitting the two other Gundams.

"I believe their allies Catherine," Dorothy chided while slicing two suits in half with her shotels.

"They were in the way," she responded. Dorothy chuckled, "I don't think they see it that way," noticing the two suits now beginning to approach them.

R-

Relena and Hilde were still unsure if the two suits they faced were their allies. She knew that four other pilots would be involved in their operation, that didn't necessarily mean that OZ couldn't manufacture suits based on their design and ability. The missiles that had been targeted at them were really meant for the Leos a few yards away. While Relena contemplated their actions Wing notified her of a shuttle taking off.

'An OZ shuttle' she thought.

"Relena!" Hilde warned.

"I know." She changed her suit back into its jet mode to catch up with the high speed shuttle, no doubt containing the fleeing OZ officials. Once she was above it Relena changed back to her mobile suite form and cut the shuttle in half with her beam saber, completely decimating the shuttle.

"Mission complete," she sighed and flew back down to what remained of the base. Hilde appeared to be engaging in a fight with the red Gundam suit until they were separated by flames coming from a flamethrower. The flamethrower was shaped like a dragon's head and was being wielded by another suit appearing to be a Gundam, which had made its way toward them.

"Oh God I was too late," the Gundam wielding the flamethrowers said.

"What are you talking about?" Hilde asked. The pilot stepped out of their Gundam, who turned out to be another woman a little older than she was.

"You were deceived. Those weren't OZ official on that shuttle or on this base. You just wiped out the Alliances pacifist!"

The five pilots were silent for a moment. "How are you so sure?" questioned the Gundam brandishing the shotels.

"Look at the Alliances' new feed," was the woman's curt reply. Relena pulled up the news feed on her monitor and there was General Septum leader of the Alliance space forces, proclaiming war against the Colonies.

"We were just discussing peace negotiations between the Earth and the Colonies. Chief Commander Noventa was at the center of these talks when he and the other head officials of the United Earth Sphere Alliance were assassinated by the Colonies invading mobile suits." The new then showed Wing destroying the OZ shuttle and went back to Septum, "We will not yield to the Colonies and we will fight them for however long we have to."

"Those bastards!" she heard Hilde yell through the communication link, But Relena was in a stupor.

"Treize Khushrenada, the leader of OZ, planned this all out. And I don't know what you're all going to do but I'm heading after him."

Relena remained dazed unable to think of anything, except for what had just taken place.

"What have . . . What have I done?" she trembled.

U-

They were still in Treize's shuttle and now Lady Une stood in front of General Septum after he'd just finished his declaration of war against the Colonies.

"That was a well performed broadcast General Septum. Nevertheless, we won't be needing you any further," she said calmly.

"What?" the General asked appalled. Une pressed a button on the controller she was holding, opening the secret hatch Septum was sitting on top of. He fell through along with the armchair he had sat on. She preferred to be thorough when doing her job, so she also aimed her gun at Septum's head and fired as he fell, hitting her mark.

"Now things can really start moving forward," she said and closed the shuttle's hatch.

* * *

**A/N:** I was having a bit of a writers block on this chapter but hopefully it won't hinder me to much in the future. Also wanted to say I'm planning to stop at chapter 10 only for about a week or two so I could give a little more attention to my other stories. And also to revise chapters 1-4 on this story, just errors and adding/ cutting stuff that I think would benefit the story. Other than that thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked this chapter, constructive criticism welcome, and enjoy your day. :)


	8. Melancholic Tacticians

Ch. 8 Melancholic Tacticians

R-

Reinforcements had arrived at the New Edwards base and were now attacking her. But she didn't care to stop them. 'Let them kill me,' she thought somberly. Relena didn't dodge or shield herself from the enemy fire, she remembered very little after Sally's revelation. She wasn't even sure if that was the woman's name.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' Relena intended to let the enemy destroy her. . . but her two comrades wouldn't allow it. Hilde and the other pilot, who had introduced herself as Dorothy, were shielding her and returning fire on her behalf.

"Relena we gotta get out of here!" insisted Hilde. She had tried to get into communications with her but Relena was still too heavily in a stupor to have noticed until now.

"There's no point in adding yourself to the casualty list Ms. Relena. I would appreciate if you reflect on your actions after we survive this battle," said Dorothy. Suddenly a third person was trying to get in touch with her. Relena didn't want to speak to anyone but her body acted without her mind and she brought up the link. A boy around her age with brown hair that covered half his face came up on her screen.

"I know you're in a difficult position currently but I needed to warn you," the boy's voice was hushed for a moment while sirens throughout the base began to blare, "The Colonel known as Lady Une has ordered the New Edwards base to activate the self-detonation missiles. The detonation of the base could potentially reach a radius of three hundred kilometers."

"Our mysterious gentlemen is correct. Also there are forty seven large missiles located on this base," replied Dorothy.

"Then I don't know why we're still talking. Can we get the hell outta here now?" asked Hilde.

"There's ten minutes left before the missiles detonate. Even if we did we might not escape safely by now," chided Dorothy.

"You would be able to clear the base, I leave it up to you to decide if you want to stop the self- detonation process Relena," and the boy signed off.

"You guys get out of here. I'll make it," she noticed that their opponents were already retreating to a safer distance.

"As if," retorted Hilde, "I'm going to secure our ride out of here," and she set off to find three carrier planes. While Relena located where the missiles were.

"I'm entering the missile base."

"Then I shall assist you from out here Ms. Relena," said Dorothy.

Relena used her beam saber to cut the ground below her. She also used her shield to make a big enough gap for her to get through.

As she fell Relena quickly pulled out her grapple gun using it to land safely on the floor below.

"Head over to the missile control room and deactivate the largest missile the model 304. If it explodes it will cause a chain reaction, detonating the rest of the missiles," informed Dorothy.

She sprinted and found the control center. Relena spotted the control box guarded by steel bars, with only a two minutes left she bent the bars and reached for the main wire receiving the self-destruct command. She tore the wire loose shutting down to the time sequence with only a minute to spare.

Once she was outside Relena looked at her surroundings. Hilde and Dorothy had already escaped and they had left her a carrier plane. The base was now eerily silent when moments before it was a raging battle.

"What a wretched day it has been," she turned to enter Wing, "I'm such a blind fool."

S-

Sally had crashed her suit carrier plane against an OZ ship. Even though the ship was engulfed in flames she rose out of the wreckage unscathed thanks to her Shenlong. Her ally the girl known as Catherine, had her work cut out for her. Although she had taken down an enemy ship, Sally saw her get maneuvered into falling in the water where Cancer's waited to attack her.

It was then that Sally saw Treize's ship. Yet instead of heading straight for him she decided to assist her partner, until a single Leo slammed into her ramming Shenlong onto another ship.

"I won't allow you to get any closer to that ship!" declared the Leo.

"Lady Une I presume," Sally stood and blocked Une's beam saber which allowed the Leo to elbow Shenlong head. Une proved to be more than a capable fighter, but she was beginning to get to emotional. Dodging the onset from her opponent Sally decided to exploit Une's weakness.

"It's my pleasure to inform you that a friend of mine will be dueling Treize. I was just the distraction."

"What!?" Une thrusted at her once more before turning to the ship Treize was in and quickly back to her. Sally decided to end their small skirmish using her beam glaive to slice off both of the Leo's arms rendering it useless.

She couldn't see Catherine but wasn't too worried about her. But Sally needed to see if Wufei had finished his part of the mission. She was mildly disappointed when she witnessed through the windows of Treize's quarters a man, whom she was sure to be Treize, wielding a sword to Wufei's neck. Wufei was crotched down holding his own sword, sneering slightly at the man who had bested him. Treize had turned towards Sally but Wufei didn't take the liberty to counterattack him.

She sighed, "You're an honorable man, as you warned me you were, Wufei." Treize waited, to see what she would do. His face remained calm but asked a silent question, would she kill him? Frustratingly she could not, would not, not with Chang being in the way.

So Sally merely used her dragon fang to break through the window panes and offered Shenlong's hand out, allowing Wufei to get on. He entered her cockpit in silence and she was in no rush to break it either. She turned and stepped into the ocean allowing herself to descend until she saw Catherine who'd just finished off the last Cancer suit.

"So how'd it go?" Catherine asked but Sally choose to remain silent for Wufei's sake.

". . . I understand, let go," and they retreated.

Z-

Two days had passed and Treize's coup d'état was going smoothly so far, even though they were running into small resistance. Zechs would deal with them soon, for the moment he had more pressing matters at hand. He currently entered the main headquarters of the Luxemburg base while Noin waited outside. The base had fallen only minutes ago, his men had entered and secured the premises, and had captured Daigo Onegell the general of the base.

He entered the Onegell's main quarters, his men were currently surrounding the Alliance general as he sat obediently on his desk. He was apprehensive and even more so when he saw Zechs.

"I will speak with General Onegell alone, you're all dismissed," ordered Zechs. They silently saluted and left the room.

"Zechs Merquise. I suppose I should have seen this day coming," said the General solemnly.

"Yes you should have," and Zechs pulled out his Smith and Wesson model 3. The gun had been given to Zechs by his mother as a birthday present, of course she intended to give it to him when he was much older.

"I was simply following orders. It was the Alliance's decision as a whole to annihilate the Sanc Kingdom, since they were becoming a threat," the general defended himself.

"The Sanc Kingdom had no intentions of retaliating against the United Earth Sphere Alliance. It was there declaration and practice of pacifism which was gaining support from other nations that made them a target for the Alliance. And it was you General Onegell that proposed and gave the order to invade and demolish the peaceful kingdom."

"You," Onegell's eye widened in recognition, " . . . so the rumors were true. The King's children survived." Zechs remained quiet his weapon aimed steadily at the general.

"Milliardo Peacecraft," and he pulled the trigger. The General Daigo Onegell fell backward on the ground, dead. After all these years Zechs had finally avenged his murdered family and his fallen country. He left the room and exited the building. The guards outside saluted him as he entered the car Noin was in.

"You finally did it Zechs," she said knowing fully well what his intentions were once he captured Onegell's base.

"Now I will be able to rebuild the Sanc Kingdom."

"We've already got control over the larger bases around the world. OZ and the Romefeller Foundation shouldn't take too long in establishing power."

"Then the fighting should diminish shortly. Although those Gundam pilots will have to be dealt with before I leave and bring back Relena."

"Have you talked to her recently?" Noin smiled at him. She had met his sister once and she agreed that Relena would be a fitting ruler, despite her young age.

"No I haven't the last time I tried Mrs. Dorlan said she was out with Mr. Dorlan. She apparently has a good eye in politics." Noin chuckled, "Well that should come in handy. We might not have to groom her to become a queen after all."

"We will wait and see. For now we should focus on liberating the Sanc Kingdom and eliminating those Gundams," he resolved.

"Then it's a good thing you've adapted to the Tallgeese so quickly," stated Noin. Zechs was confident he would be able to stand against the Gundams. Eventually they would have to fall if they didn't have the support of the Colonies.

HS-

Some weeks had passed and Hilde hasn't heard anything from the other three pilots. OZ had steadily gained control and has almost completely defeated the Alliance. They were now liberating countries one by one, so some were declaring OZ heroes but others were more skeptical.

'I guess for now we're supposed lie low for a bit,' and she went back to her mundane task, cooking. About a week ago she had rented out an apartment that was nearby an OZ naval base. Having received orders to eliminate it, apparently Relena received the same mission.

That mission had gone smoothly but it didn't help lighten her mood much, and it sure didn't help Relena either. She had let Relena move in with her, even though it was a small apartment the two lived comfortably. Her roommate used all her energy in attaining information or observing the movements of OZ, unlike before when she used to take a small break every once in a while.

'That and she would at least talk to me a little," noted Hilde. She sighed knowing Relena's change in attitude had to do with their failed mission. And if Hilde felt furious over how they were used she can't imagine what guilt Relena must feel.

Hilde's did divulge her concern over Relena's state of mind with Duo, whom she kept in contact just in case they needed some help while they were on Earth.

"It's a good thing we haven't been given any orders so far. I think she needs some time to get over it," Hilde said to the braided man as she waited for her coffee to cool.

"I don't know Hilde she might need more than time. I'm mean she eliminated the only people in this world that might have ended this war sooner and brought peace between the Earth and Colonies. That's gotta be killing her." Hilde stared silently at Duo.

"What?"

"You're not helping!" she said exasperated. "What does Heero think? You haven't mentioned him in a while."

Duo scratched his head, "Well I haven't heard from him much either. With Treize's rebellion we've had to reorganize and some rebels are starting to disband."

"Is it because of OZ freeing the other nations?" she asked.

"Yup, some of them didn't see any point in fighting if their homes were already becoming independent again. If you ask me they're suckers." Hilde nodded in agreement. No doubt OZ would want something in return for "helping" liberate those nations, the question is what?

"They're up to something and I've been doing a little research myself. Ever heard of the Romefeller Foundation?" he asked.

"No, not really should I?"

Duo grinned, "Yeah you probably should."

TB-

Catherine had returned to the circus with two people in tow. The ringmaster wasn't to happy about it but she assured him that they wouldn't stay long. Trowa didn't complain about sharing their trailer, he had grown accustomed to living in close proximity to others at a younger age. He did find it odd that the woman named Sally eyed him when he was around her presence.

"Is something the wrong?" Trowa had finally asked her. She was once again starring at him while he fed the animals.

"Oh? Sorry I just swear I've seen you before," she laughed, "Have you ever been up to the Colonies?"

"I have an old friend that lives in one of them but I've never visited."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm not going to stop you," he said and Sally smiled, "My friends been a bit depressed lately do you mind if you could cheer him up?"

"I don't think I have the capability to do that. He's your friend not mine," he said nonchalantly. Sally smiled once more but this time she briskly took a boxers position and delivered a left jab. Trowa deterred her jab and took on a defensive position himself.

"That's what I want you to do," she said, "My friend fancies himself of being a warrior and I think he needs a capable fighting partner for the moment."

"Then why don't you spar with him? You're more than capable I'm sure," he observed.

"Because the boys old fashioned and doesn't like to fight girls," she chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh I had another writers block, I forgot how annoying they were. Well two more chapters until I pause this story and I'm thinking I'm going to do this every 10 to 5 chapters, I'll stop and see how the stories progressing and if I need to change a few things I will. I already edited chapter 1, didn't change much just a lot of spelling errors and making it more coherent. This is why I need you guys to help me out duh. :P Lol. Holidays are closing in so the next chapter might come a little late, we're all going to be busy I'm sure, but I'm thinking of doing a small story for Christmas. I don't know we'll see what happens. Once again guys thanks for reading and enjoy your day! :)

Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad!


	9. The Willful Termination

Ch. 9 The Willful Termination

S-

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sally was prepared to head off to Siberia. Her mission required her to destroy some Taurus suits that were being transported there.

"I'll see you in China," said Wufei and closed the truck's door. Trowa had offered him a ride to the airport and was occupying the driver's seat. He said good bye to Sally knowing she wouldn't be there when he returned.

The two young men drove off, Sally turned around and headed into the forest were she and Catherine had deposited their Gundams'. Shenlong and Heavyarms laid on their backs but she saw Catherine's cockpit hatch opened. Sally hopped onto the suits arm and to the cockpit peeping in to see Catherine finishing an overall scan of her Gundam.

"You almost ready?" Sally asked.

"Yes. I already got everything I need, just give me a minute and we'll be on our way," she answered impassively. Sally leaned against the cockpits frame and looked at her surroundings. It was another sunny day, the ones she enjoyed, with the circus tents not far off in the horizon. It was fortunate for them that the circus had stopped close enough to where their next mission would be.

"Relena stated that the train transporting the Taurus suits to the Siberia base is a decoy," mentioned Catherine. Sally turned to look back into the suit.

"How is she so sure? Those suits are going to be transported by land or air but it's wouldn't be smart to get to confident in saying it could be one over the other."

"She says one of sources is a highly skilled hacker and tapped into an OZ transmission having to do with those Taurus suits." Catherine finished her scan and stood to leave her cockpit, Sally moved out of her way.

"Do you think we should track their progress and see were the suits are eventually deposited?" questioned Sally.

"If we do there's a higher chance that we'll be spotted. They're expecting us," Catherine then closed Heavyarms cockpit. "Relena said that she and the other pilot Hilde were going to proceed. Even if we know OZ is ready for us, OZ isn't aware that we know about their trap."

"By 'us' I'm assuming you're going as well?"

"You can stay here if you want. This mission will probably be unpredictable by the looks of it," Catherine smiled.

"Hmph," Sally closed her eyes and shook her head. "I might as well," she consented and returned the smile.

W-

Wufei and Trowa sat in silence as they made their way to the city nearby. The two boys had grown a mutual respect for each other since they'd become sparring partners. They had been dubious at first but the ever persistent Sally had convinced them to begin sparring in order to keep them focused. Or at least that was her reason for persuading him. He didn't know what she told Barton to convince him as well.

Regardless their time spent with the circus troupe didn't change Wufei's mindset. He had still failed to assassinate Treize. Now OZ had all but defeated the Alliance and he doubted their liberation of nations had any good intentions. Wufei had only agreed to go to China because he felt he wouldn't have been much help to Sally on her current mission.

"Do you need anything else before we make it to the airport?" asked Trowa. Wufei continued to look out the window. "No I have everything I need," he responded. Although he was still dispirited over his defeat, Wufei did wonder when Barton would reveal to his roommate that he knew she was a Gundam pilot. He made a point of asking as much, even though he didn't expect an answer.

"For the time being it's not critical for her to know," he said stoically.

"So basically you're going to wait until she finds out," Wufei summarized. "If she's anything like Sally she might find out sooner than you expect. And Bloom appears more shrewd then Sally at times."

"I will deal with the situation when it turns up. For the time being I will continue assisting her and the other pilots while remaining anonymous."

"Do as you like." They were approaching the airport building faster now since they managed to get out of traffic. "However you should keep the contact information I've given you. It should be sufficient enough for you to get ahold of one of the two guys I told you about."

Trowa gave a single nod and brought the truck to a stop in front of the airport. Wufei retrieved his things and stepped out of the truck. "Good luck Barton," and Wufei closed the door.

"Same to you," and he drove off.

D-

Dorothy had made great time and had arrived at her destination. It had been a little while since she had received a mission and frankly she was getting bored. Not that she wanted to attend a battle every second of everyday but she did want to feel as if she were doing something worthwhile.

"You know the Maganac Corps wouldn't have minded to go out and help you Dorothy," said Quatre through her monitor. Dorothy smiled at him as she sat arms crossed in Sandrock.

"What fun would that be if they finished off the enemy before I could even get a chance Mr. Winner."

"I'm just concerned. We're still not sure if that transport train is the decoy or if it's the suit carrier planes that are transporting the Taurus suits."

"True enough but as people say, nothing ventured nothing gained. Besides it will give me something to do instead of sitting around at your home Quatre."

"As I said before Dorothy you're always welcomed here don't think you're a burden to us," he chuckled. "You wouldn't say that if I put you and your family in danger," she responded. To which he only smiled sadly knowing she brought up a valid point. Every time Quatre sheltered Dorothy or any of her allies he increased the chances of getting noticed by OZ.

"I know the risk and so does my family, but for the sake of peace we are willing to help in any way we can."

"Quatre, sometimes you are to kind for your own good. And it might come back to haunt you some day," she smirked but her tone was serious and grim.

N-

While Lady Une had went over her strategy instructions, Noin couldn't help but be reminded why she clashed with her superior from time to time. They were both soldiers but Noin saw herself more level headed. She didn't let her emotions cloud her judgment in the battlefield. While Une was the complete opposite, she was ruthless Noin would give her that, but sometimes she went too far and took cruel methods of eliminating her opponents. As far as Noin could tell Une only tolerated her and Zechs because of Zechs friendship with Treize.

But of course she got assigned with assisting her at OZ headquarters while Zechs and the other soldiers went out to face the Gundams.

"They should be getting into position soon. I'm particularly interested in seeing how Tallgeese holds up against Gundam 01," Lady Une stared halfheartedly at one of the many screens surrounding the headquarters control room.

"Zechs has mastered his mobile suit. I'm sure he will be able to hold his own Colonel," she said flatly.

Une smirked. "Time will tell Lieutenant Noin." One of the soldiers monitoring the progress of the transport train alerted the two women of a disturbance. "It has to be one of those Gundams. Bring them up on screen," Une ordered.

The monitor Noin and Une faced showed Gundams 02 and 04 efficently derailing the transport train. No one in the room was concerned since this was part of Lady Une's plan. Soon enough the two Gundams were surrounded by the Leo's that had emerged from the train. What they didn't expect to witness was the Gundams appearing to be unfazed by their superior numbers and fighting back.

"Admirable but they're fighting a lost cause," Une continued to watch the progress of the two suits. Noin would've retorted if she wasn't so focused on foreseeing the progress of the Taurus suits and of Zechs. The last three Gundams appeared shortly after, Gundams 03 and 05 emerged unscathed from a suit carrier plane that had been shot down. Gundam 01 had successfully crippled their aerial assault, infuriating Une, than turning its attention to their ground units.

Zechs moved in at that moment, confronting and engaging Gundam 01 in battle. The two seemed to be equally matched, striking and blocking each other's assaults. Even though Noin would've liked to have a rematch with 01, she was curious to see if Zechs's Tallgeese could rival them. However she would not see the conclusion of their battle because, to Noin's dismay, Une contacted space fortress Barge and announced to the Gundams that they would launch an all-out missile attack against the Colonies.

"I order all Gundam pilots to cease fire and to surrender your Gundams," Une said authoritatively. "Rest assured that I am completely serious and I will launch a missile if any of you refuse."

Zechs appeared on one of the screens then, "Colonel come to your senses. This is not what his Excellency would want," Zechs argued.

"I know what I'm doing Lieutenant. I am removing his Excellency's opponents so his plans may proceed as he sees fit," Une said adamantly.

"You clearly don't understand what he truly is trying to accomplish!"

"You're just too weak hearted to take the steps that are necessary!" Une said before cutting him offline.

"Colonel Une you can't do this," Noin tried to remain calm as she approached Lady Une. "Our priorities are to eliminate the rebels, his Excellency doesn't want to involve any of the civilians." Une turned around and firmly slapped her across the face.

"I am eliminating the rebels, those Colonies are the very thresholds of many rebel organizations. And I will eliminate them with this command. Launch those missiles now!" she demanded. Suddenly the monitor screens in the headquarters turned to static for a few seconds, and then revealed an elderly gray long haired man wearing circular goggle like glasses with dark lenses.

Z-

The pilot of 01 had managed to cut off Tallgeese's left arm. However they had both ceased fighting since an elderly man appeared on Zechs's monitor. He strong hunch that this man had also appeared on every mobile suit on the battlefield.

"I never believed OZ would stoop so low as to threaten unarmed civilians. The Colonies have nothing to do with this rebellion. I am the one who sent the Gundams to attack OZ, this has been my own personal war. And now it appears I have no choice but to surrender," said the elderly man that had come up on Zechs monitor. Through the open communication feed he might not have been able to see Lady Une but he did hear her accept his surrender and demand that the pilots abandon their Gundams.

"What a dishonorable way to win a battle," said Zechs grudgingly. But he had spoken to soon because the elderly man still wasn't finished speaking.

"I do surrender but I will not handover the Gundams. I repeat I surrender but I will not handover the Gundams." Zechs then witness the cockpit of Gundam 01 open . . . and reveal a girl standing on the open hatch.

"No that can't. . ." Zechs stared in disbelief completely positive that the girl standing before him was non-other than his sister, Relena. He saw her hold out her arm, something firmly grasped between her fingers. "Wait! Stop!" Zechs yelled. But it was too late she had pressed the button and Gundam 01 glowed momentarily before it exploded.

C-

Despite being utterly shocked of what had just occurred, Catherine knew it was time to retreat. "We can't fight in these circumstances," she told herself as well as the others. Even so she searched quickly to see if Relena's body had at least survived. She sighed, in relief once she found her and made a move to pick her up.

"Don't touch her!" screamed the pilot Relena had fought moments ago. He moved forwards to stop her but the pilot was stopped himself when flames shot out to block his path. Shenlong Gundam appeared and stood in his way.

"Get her and let's go!" Sally urged.

Catherine retrieved Relena as gently as Heavyarms would allow and hurriedly retreated, while Sally covered her.

Z-

"Get out of my way!" Zechs roared at Gundam 05, but the pilot ignored him and shot flames at him once more. He didn't care that he was at a disadvantage with Tallgeese having one arm he was determined to recover his sister.

"Please be alive," he agonized. Zechs trembled, whether it was from rage or sorrow he didn't know. What he did know was that he had to stop them from taking Relena. He had just liberated the Sanc Kingdom from the Alliance only a few weeks ago. His plan to reconstruct his country had been going steadily. And now to find out that his greatest obstacle was his own sister. Zechs willed himself to think of those issues later and to concentrate in defeating the other pilots.

To his great frustration he wasn't able to shake off Gundam 05 and to make matters worse Gundam 02 ended his attempts of retrieving her, by using a powerful flare bomb that inhibited his ability to see.

Once he recuperated all of the other Gundams were gone, along with his sister.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally updated! Phew! I actually had this done a couple of days ago but wanted to edit a few things instead of posting it and then finding the errors I had caught. It must be perfect. LoL jk :P One more chapter to go! Kinda trying to figure out what I'm going to do but hopefully it turns out good enough for a stopping point. Although I should warn all of you again that Ch. 10 might come out late as well because I start school today, I'm undoubtedly going to finish this story and any other story I work on. It just might take a while. Either way thanks for reading, review if you like it or hate it (don't go crazy though, LoL). And enjoy the rest of your day! :)


End file.
